Oh My Labyrinth
by DaLantis
Summary: (First of the Oh My Series) Tony Stark, Clint Barton, and Steve Rogers have only one thing in common: They can't stand one another. So what happens when these three heroes get trapped underground for several hours and must work together to survive and ultimately escape? (Whump all around!)
1. Oh How the Mighty Have Fallen

**NOTE*** _This is my first Avengers FF, so I hope you enjoy it! Please let me know what you think!_

 **Chapter One:**

 **Oh, How the Mighty Have Fallen**

Captain America sliced through the monstrous-worms as they came up from the earth, each one more gruesome than the others, or so it seemed to him. He couldn't believe that just hours ago he had been at home appreciating a well to due "vacation" thinking nothing could possibly go wrong.

He should have known better.

The avengers had been at Stark tower, enjoying what rarely for them was a needed day off from saving the planet. Steve had been in the gym, per his usual training schedule, beating away on the boxing bags. Sweat ran down his hair into his eyes, causing him to blink furiously as he scrubbed a hand over his face. He wouldn't admit it to anyone should they ask, but he honestly always felt most at home when in the gym. He loved his team, even the most annoying members (cough x STARK x cough), but never once had he felt like he really fit in with them and he supposed that came from his being of the past, rather than the present age.

The pressurize air release of the gym door sliding open caused him to look up as one Anthony Edward Stark walked in. Tony, the self-proclaimed "King" of technology and weaponry was perhaps the last person Steve wanted to see so early in the morning.

Granted, the man truly was a genius and this was, by all rights, his home. However that didn't make Steve anymore excited about the prospect of conversing with the man 24/7 than it did the first day he moved in, which was several months ago after they saved the planet from Loki, the brother of Thor.

"Ah Cap, just the stars and stripes guy I wanted to see" Tony said as he flashed a grin towards the blonde man who stared at him with something akin to annoyance. Stark as usual, ignored the look.

"What is it Stark?" asked Steve with a sigh, when he realized the engineer purposely ignored his warning gaze.

"I have been looking over your shield data again and I noticed that…"

"This again?!" huffed Steve, "Stark, I thought we agreed that you would leave my shield alone. No, I won't let you break it down for scientific mumbo-jumbo."

"I wasn't going to…" started Stark before he narrowed his eyes, "It is not scientific mumbo-jumbo. Your shield would be a great asset to uncovering the working developments and molecular sub…"

"No. I told you that before and I am saying it again. No."

Tony huffed and crossed his arms, but he didn't leave like Steve had thought he would. Stark wasn't a man to be turned down and usually when he was, he threw a hissy fit. Then again, he thought to himself with a grumble, the man was a stubborn as they came. No doubt, he was about to go into a rant.

It surprised Steve completely however when instead of ranting, Tony just walked over to where the shield was laying on top of Cap's clothes and picked it up, running his scanner over it.

"Stark!" Steve roared, angered that the man had literally ignored every word he had just said.

"I'm not…" but before Stark could reply, a fist slammed into his nose sending him reeling back into the lockers behind him.

Both Steve and Tony stood at one another in shock. Steve surprised at himself for losing his cool and Tony, surprised that the Captain had just him without warning. While the two constantly fought, they never physically attacked one another before.

"Stark, I didn't mean…" started Steve, but Tony stuck up a hand as his other wrapped over his now heavily bleeding nose.

The man turned and left the room without another word, passing Clint Barton and Natasha Romanoff on the way. The two stared at him in stunned and curious silence before turning to look at their leader inquisitively.

Steve just sighed as he rubbed a hand through his hair and plopped down on the gymnasium bench.

"I lost my temper", he muttered.

Hawkeye coughed out a laugh, but Natasha just narrowed her eyes at the two.

"What could he have possibly done to cause you to hit him?" she asked, completely serious.

Clint also waited patiently for the answer, curious as to what made the great and perfect Captain America strike a comrade. Even one as knowingly annoying as Stark.

"He touched my shield and started scanning it. _After_ I told him explicitly that I did not want him anywhere near it."

"Ah", she muttered, but didn't say anything else as she started towards the dressing room.

Clint watched her go before turning back to the captain, a smirk on his face.

"He deserved it Cap, so don't worry about it. Stark needs to know he can't do whatever he wants without consequences."

Steve just sighed again.

"Yeah maybe, but not even he deserved to be hit for scientific curiosity. I know how scientists are and when they put their mind to something, it is difficult to convince them otherwise. I shouldn't have hit him."

"I would have", laughed Clint.

Steve glared at the other man. If he was being honest with himself, the only other person who could annoy him nearly as bad as Stark was Clint Barton. Where Stark was arrogant, stubborn, and talkative; Clint was cocky, mischievous, and hot tempered. While both were bad characteristics, he couldn't stand people who allowed their temper to get the better of them. The fact that Steve had done just that and had caused even Clint to cheer on his actions _did not_ make him happy. At all.

A shuffling sound at the door caused the two to look up at Bruce Banner walked through the door, a serious look on his face.

"I just passed Tony and spoke with him. What _exactly_ happened?"

Steve groaned as he let his head fall. Of course, everyone would know what happened almost immediately. He was already beating himself up and last thing he needed was a lecture from their resident "papa-bear". He already had the unhappy glare of the "mama" who was currently changing clothes. No doubt when she re-entered, he would have to face the music for his actions. If it was one thing Natasha and Bruce were protective of, it was Tony Stark; though Steve had yet to understand why.

Banner waited patiently for the story as Clint chuckled, enjoying the entire situation. Most of the time he was the one getting in trouble. The fact that Mr. Perfect himself was the one being lectured made Clint's day already look twenty times brighter than normal. Not to mention seeing Stark silenced for doing something boldly stupid, such as touching the captain's shield without permission.

'This is so not my day' thought Steve when their coms went off.

"Avengers, this is Nick Fury, do you read?"

"We hear you Sir", reported Steve as the others turned serious, crowding around to listen.

"We have a disturbance in Wakanda, Africa. Black Panther is already fighting with his tribesmen, but he has requested help. You are to head there immediately and offer assistance after rendezvousing with Black Panther."

"Will do sir", Steve agreed as he shut off the com, "Time to go to work people. Avengers, assemble!"

 **AVNGRS**

The ride to Wakanda was anything but comfortable. Iron Man sat in the co-pilot chair next to Hawkeye who was flying the quinjet. Cap sat behind Hawkeye next to Black Widow and Thor and Bruce Banner sat in the very back, clearly analyzing the atmosphere. Since getting the call to assemble in Africa to help Black Panther, hardly anything had been said between Tony and Steve. In fact, Stark refused to even look at the Captain who clearly was suffering from a bad case of guilt. One look at Stark's face was enough to do it, as his nose was clearly swollen; though luckily not broken.

"ETA in 10 minutes" reported Barton who glanced over at Tony. The iron suit made it impossible for his team to know his current mood, but his silence was enough of a hint. He was furious. Those who knew him best also knew silence meant more than just anger though. Silence meant self-contemplation and for those who knew Tony best, self-contemplation usually led to self-loathing. If there was one thing the man couldn't stand most, it was himself making a mistake.

"Iron man, when we arrived", started Steve, trying to break the ice, "go skyward and see if you can't report a clear picture of what is going on."

Iron man was silent for a moment before a reply finally came.

"Sure Captain"

Steve winced at the title. It told him more and more how angry Tony really was beneath the mask, though honestly he himself was still angry about what had happened. He knew sooner or later they would have to discuss what had occurred, but he didn't look forward to it.

When the quinjet finally arrived at its destination, iron man didn't wait for another order before blasting out the door and taking off into the sky. Stark's eyes widened beneath the mask at what he saw.

"Holy Crap", he whispered, but the whisper transmitted to the others who glanced at one another in concern. When Iron Man said such a thing, you knew it was bad.

"What are we looking at Stark?" Steve asked in a professional manner.

"I don't even know how to describe what I am seeing" came the awe-struck response, "they are…worms."

Steve blinked. The others also looked confused.

"Worms?" repeated Steve.

"Yeah, large monstrous worms. Dozens of them, everywhere. From what I can see on my scanner, they are burrowing tunnels miles underground and popping up in different areas. If I had to take a guess, I would say they are trying to submerge the entire landmass in the ground."

"Can you see Black Panther from where you are?"

"Yeah, he is on the ground with his warriors. They are clearly overwhelmed Cap. We need to hurry."

"Alright, let's not wait any longer than. Avengers, let's move out!"

And that was how it led them to their current problem. Giant, monstrous, earth-digging, slime-covered, acid spitting, carnivorous worms. Their speed was probably the most amazing and unexpected thing. They were fast and not just a "running speed" fast, it was more like "racecar" fast. The avengers literally had to jump from place to place to keep from losing their fitting as the ground gave beneath them; the worms trying hard to trap the heroes.

"We must stop them!" shouted Black Panther, "my village is not far from here and they cannot defend themselves."

"We will" agreed Steve, but even he was lacking a plan on how to deal with this infestation.

"Cap, I have an idea!" yelled Tony into his com.

"Let's hear it Stark" came the reply.

"I can see their movements from up here and it seems to me they have a pattern. If we wait until they go to repeat the pattern, I think I might be able to trap them in their tunnels."

"Can't they just burrow through?" questioned Clint.

"Not if I set off a bomb inside the tunnel after closing them in" came the snarky reply.

"Sounds good", replied Steve, who honestly at this point was willing and ready to try anything.

"Alright, I need to get down there and place the bomb. Hulk, Thor, I need you to beat them down into the ground should they start coming out after maneuvering them."

"As you say man of Iron", Thor replied.

Hulk just roared, which was plenty for Tony who smirked as he began his descent.

"Cap, Birdbrain, and Nat…I need you guys to cover me!"

"On it" came Natasha's quick reply.

"I hope one of those worms eats you Stark" Hawkeye retorted at the "birdbrain" comment.

Tony's smile widened at the response.

"I think they might prefer roasted chicken instead, so be careful not to get fried in this explosion Clint!"

Hawkeye glared at the fast moving red blur as it passed. He wouldn't honor that comment with a response which only caused Tony to cackle in the com, enjoying every minute of Clint's obvious annoyance.

Steve just rolled his eyes and Natasha ignored them all as they took off, trying to cover Iron Man the best they could.

Everything was going well and it seemed like the plan was going to work. Too bad no one took into consideration the worms being semi-intelligent. One moment everyone was working together, blasting the slugs back into their holes and the next thing they knew, the ground was literally gone beneath their feet.

Hawkeye jumped, trying to get a perch on stable ground. Natasha was beside him. She landed with a roll, firmly planting her knee into the ground. She turned to help Clint, but stared in horror the sight that met her. Hawkeye was wrapped up by one of the worms and being dragged beneath the soil. She attempted to reach him, but Black Panther grabbed her back.

"You will only get dragged in too!" he shouted.

She glared at him furiously, but she knew he was right. She turned back only to see Clint vanish out of sight. A yell from her right had her sprinting to help her other friends who were struggling to find a stable place to land. Thor and Hulk landed, a rumble shaking the ground beneath them at the weight. The two slid to a halt, each staring as the worms and the ground collapsed in on each other. Natasha looked around desperately. Neither Steve nor Tony were in sight.

"Rogers, can you hear me?" she yelled into the com, "Stark?! Clint!"

Static was her only reply.

"We need too…" she started when a fiery explosion erupted below the earth and pieces of worm rained down around them.

"God…no", she whispered as she collapsed onto her knees beside the hole Clint had disappeared in; "Please guys…be alive."


	2. Oh What a Mess You've Made

**Note*** _Sorry this Chapter is a bit shorter than the other, but I hope you enjoy it!_

 **Chapter Two:**

 **Oh, what a mess you've made**

Pain. That was the first thing that registered with Steve. The second was something akin to being waterlogged. Groaning as he opened his eyes, his neck stiff and his body aching, he began looking around his current environment. An action that wound up being anything but helpful as all he could see was complete darkness.

Struggling to his feet, a wave of dizziness and nausea flew through him. He breathed in hard, but slow breaths as he tried to control the sudden urge to puke. Reaching up, he felt a sticky substance coat his fingers when he touched his forehead, but whether that was worm-goo or blood, he couldn't be sure. Though if he had to wager a guess, it was probably a mixture of both.

Ignoring the unknown substance, he tapped his ear com in hopes to reach his friends.

"Captain America to Avengers, come in. Can anyone read me? I repeat, this is Captain America to Avengers, can anyone read me?"

Silence was his only answer. With a sigh, he began prepping himself to move, taking a deep stabilizing breath before determining which direction he might want to start in; not that it really mattered as he had no clue which way was the right one, or if there even was a right way.

Wading through what he assumed to be water, though honestly he tried hard not to think too deeply about any other possibilities, he began trying to find anything that might be in his current location that might explain what had occurred. It wasn't until he nearly fell face down in the water, his foot tripping over something in his path that he realized a groan had come from right below him.

"Anyone there?" he yelled, unsure as to how far below the groan might have come from.

"Cap?" came the weak voice.

Steve froze.

"Stark?" he called out, concern coating his voice.

'If Iron Man was down here, then something must have gone seriously wrong,' he thought to himself in a panic, though he kept his voice steady as he called out to the man again when he had received no response back.

"What's your status Iron Man?" he yelled in the direction of the voice.

"Well…" came the hesitant reply, "I might call this a…sticky situation."

A weak chuckle followed the reply and it took Steve a moment to realize the chuckle hadn't come from Stark.

"Who else is down here?" he demanded.

"Easy Rogers, I'm not the threat" came the snarky reply, but it was strained.

"Clint?" he asked just to confirm.

"No, Nancy Drew" came the reply, before a deep sigh came with it, "Yes, it's me and Stark, that was weak bro."

"Like I need you to tell me that", came the snip, but Steve was concerned at how quiet and muffled the voice was.

"Look, I would be glad to play this game with you guys another day, but right now I can't see anything and I can't contact the others, so I need to know the facts. What are your current statuses?"

"Not as good as I wish it was" Clint said after a moment, "I'm pinned beneath a tree trunk, or at least my leg is. I also don't know what the heck I am sitting in, but its freezing me out. I am pretty sure if I could actually see something, I would see my breath."

"I feel you there", agreed the Captain who had to admit, the water was icy against his calves, but after all the time he had spent frozen beneath the ocean, cold rarely bothered him on a physical level, aside from a slight chill. "Any other problems Clint?"

"Nah, I think I am good aside from my leg."

"Can you feel it?"

"…for now, yeah. I won't kid myself though, with this water and the pressure, I doubt it will be long before I lose all feeling in both of my legs."

"Well hang tight, I will try to get to you in a moment and see if I can't lift it off. Stark, what about you?"

"…"

"Stark?"

"Sorry, I uh…I'm good."

"…What's wrong?"

Stark sighed. He should have known his attempt to hide it wouldn't be seen through. As for Steve, a non-talkative Stark was an alarm in and of itself alerting them to the fact that something was very wrong. Tony may not be aware of it himself, but when he does stop talking or moving, it's always a cause for concern as Tony doesn't ever not talk. If Steve could describe the engineer in one word, he would definitely use the term lively.

Clint who had been listening with mild amusement began to frown. Like Steve, he held the same definition of Tony Stark and the annoying man's sudden silence was like a siren alerting them to an oncoming storm. Something was wrong.

"I wasn't expecting the worm to slam into me when I dove in with the bomb. I had been clear, from entrance to exit until the last moment when one burrowed through the wall. I slammed into it, unable to stop myself and…" he stopped for a moment, a raspy cough breaking through before he continued, "it's teeth, which I clearly didn't know they even had, sliced through my suit like tissue paper. I guess I should have known they had teeth considering the carnivorous fact, but I hadn't even…"

"Focus Stark. What happened?"

"Right. Well it threw me back into the tunnel and I couldn't break away fast enough. The ground caved in, swallowing us in complete darkness when the explosion happened. I may have… caught the brunt of it."

Steve and Clint were silent, deep in thought.

"By brunt", Hawkeye finally said, "what do you mean?"

"I mean…" Tony debated with himself for a moment. If there was one thing he hated, it was being hurt or sick. Signs of weakness, his father had called them, and even now he couldn't seem to escape feeling that indeed he was a weak individual. "I mean that my armor got scattered and my reactor…well…it may not be working as well as it should."

Steve and Clint's eyes widened at the information.

"It hit your arc reactor?" Steve whispered.

"I tried to protect it, but…hands aren't good for much when their just flesh that's easily damaged. My gloves had been…compromised in the explosion."

Steve's eyes narrowed. He could hear the strain in Stark's voice as he spoke and the raspy undertone. He knew the genius must not be getting as much oxygen as he should be.

"Alright, well…can you stand up at all Tony?"

Stark closed his eyes, taking a deep breath before pushing himself up. His entire body felt slow and his brain foggy, but he was able to stand. From where Steve was, he noticed the sudden light in the dark coming from behind what seemed to be a boulder or hill, blocking him from Iron Man.

Tony stepped forward, his knees nearly giving beneath him before he found his balance. He pushed through the sludge he was wading in as he gazed around at his current location. How could he get over this obstacle?

"Jarvis" he spoke to his computer mainframe, "Can we give any power to boosters?"

"None sir", came the crackly mechanical reply, "power is at 35% and falling."

"Alright then" sighed Stark as he looked around, "guess I will have to do this the old fashion way. Climb."

 **AVNGRS**

Thor, Hulk, Natasha, and Black Panther had searched the entire area and had even tried scanning the earth, but nothing could show them their friend's locations. It was as though something was shielding them from tracking the Avenger ID Cards and whatever that something was, it was nearly unbreakable and very disconcerting. Hulk was getting angrier and angrier the longer he stood around doing nothing and while he knew it would be a good idea to calm down and bring Dr. Bruce Banner, the rationalist into the fray, he couldn't seem to control his sudden urges of absolute destruction. What if his friend had been killed in the explosion?! He couldn't and wouldn't think about such things. It only fueled the Hulk and made himself that much more unwilling to surface and take over.

Thor was nearly at the same breaking point. Here he was, a demigod and he felt as though he could do nothing in an effort to save those he had come to care about over the past few months. While he could see no more signs of worm activity, he had a bad feeling, like something was watching them just below the surface of the earth. Something evil and just waiting for them to make a wrong move. It was not a comfortable feeling to have when one was more concerned about those buried beneath the surface with such beasts, possibly injured if not dead already; though he was angry with himself for even thinking such a thing.

Natasha, if she could know the others thoughts would have only been more distraught as she herself had begun to fear the worst. She had tried everything she knew of to find them and yet nothing had worked. She had even tried digging into the collapsed ground after struggling past Black Panther, but it was as though the entire land mass had sealed itself up tighter than a drum. She may not be a genius like Tony Stark or Bruce Banner and she may not be super strong like Thor, the Hulk, or Captain America, but she knew Clint Barton and if there was any possible way he could break through and climb his way back to her side, he would do it and nothing would stop him. She had confidence in her friends and it wasn't there due to naivety. They had pullen through before and she was certain they would do so now.

The sudden sound of choppers incoming altered them that Nick Fury and the agents of SHIELD had arrived.

"Romanoff, what is the situation?" Fury asked as he stepped out of the first helicopter.

The red haired assassin began filling him on the current situation, being sure to press that Captain America, Iron Man and Hawkeye had vanished underground.

"You scanned the area but still can't find a trace?" he questioned.

"None. We can't even find a single sign alerting us to their Avenger ID cards Stark had created for us. We even tried radio waves to see if we couldn't track their coms, but so far no such luck."

"Any sign of the worms?"

"No."

"So Stark's bomb took care of them?"

"We can only hope, as no other evidence is currently available for a counter hypothesis."

Fury nodded as he stopped beside the Hulk and Thor who nodded to the director, showing they acknowledged his presence. Fury nodded back.

"This is where Barton disappeared?"

"Yes sir. He was…grabbed by one of the worms and sucked down with them. Then the bomb went off and we haven't been able to find hide nor hair of any of them."

"Should we not try to open the ground?" suggested Agent Hill who came up behind them.

Phil Coulson who stood beside her raised an eyebrow.

"And how say, should we do that Agent Hill?" questioned Natasha, clearly annoyed at the naïve suggestion.

Hill glared back, but Fury raised his hand stopping the stare off.

"It's not a bad suggestion. We might be able to find out more if we blew open a part of it. Perhaps another small bomb or a directed laser cannon?"

"What if it hits our people underneath?" argued Natasha.

"It is a risk", agreed Coulson.

Fury nodded.

"We don't seem to have many more options" Hill said as she stepped up beside the director, staring directly at Natasha, "or do you have a better plan?"

The two women started their glaring match again as Fury shook his head.

"Should we not wait and see if the Man of Iron, Eye of the Hawk, and the Captain can't escape on their own first?"

Fury smiled.

"I think that's a marvelous idea Thor", the director replied, "in the meantime, we will consider all of our options. And I do mean all of them", he repeated as he looked between Romanoff and Hill. Each acknowledged his warning with a stiff nod.

"Knowing Stark, he will come up with something", Fury stated and the others could only nod their heads in agreement and hoped to God that the director was right.


	3. Oh The Trepidation

**Note*** _Okay, so this Chapter is definitely more reflective of their pasts and their fears. I hope you like it!_

 **Chapter Three:**

 **Oh, the Trepidation**

Climbing the old fashion way had never been harder for Anthony Edward Stark. Sure, he wasn't exactly a young man, but he wasn't out of shape in the least. In fact, he was probably the most in shape he had ever been in his entire forty years of life thus far. So why was it that Iron Man, a gosh dang superhero, was having such a hard time climbing a mere obstacle? Oh, well that would probably be because that "obstacle" turned out to be one, very large and very slimy, dead worm.

Then of course, he thought as he sighed aloud studying the slime covered roly-poly body, there was also the small detail of severe injuries both to his hands and to the arc reactor, the machine literally keeping him alive. With its slow blinking light, he knew it was a race against time before it went out altogether. He needed to be home by then, but a horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach had him very much doubting that such a thing would be possible.

After all, no matter what he had told Cap, he honestly didn't know what had gone wrong. Sure, the worm had pulled him down into the ground with it and knocked him into the explosion, effectively ruining his armor, but before that…it was as though the worms had known what he was trying to do and was attempting to stop it. This led him to the uncomfortable theory that perhaps…just maybe, these worms were intelligent and if they were, then there was more to this matter than just giant, carnivorous worms roaming the area.

Setting his thoughts on the matter aside for the moment until he could share his hypothesis with the others, he began scanning the dead organism before him, looking for its weakest point.

"Jarvis, any idea if maybe I can blast through this thing? Its walls are a little too…slippery"

"Scans show the weakest point is the tail end sir, but the tail is –"

Stark sighed, cutting Jarvis off. He knew where the tail was and that meant he had a great deal of walking to do before he could possibly get over to his friends. The worm's skin was practically steel-clad, not allowing for any sort of laser, bullet, or rocket to blast through it. The tail however, was the weakest link. The only problem was that the tail was clear at the other end, in the dark, and nearly a mile away.

"Cap, this is Iron Man. Due to some mechanical difficulties, I am going to have to try to find a way around the worm. I just thought you should know should I vanish into the dark, never to return due to worm infestation possibly hiding in wait."

Steve who had received the message rolled his eyes, though he knew it honestly _was_ a possible risk; though the entire thing seemed rather ridiculous considering they were _worms_. Still, danger was danger no matter what form it came in.

"Alright, be careful Stark. Keep informed of your progress."

"Aye, Aye Capitan!" came the sarcastic reply.

Steve ignored it as he turned back to where he believed Clint was located. He had been trying for the past several minutes to make his way to the trapped avenger, but the darkness and unseen debris laying around were making much more difficult than he had originally thought it would be.

"Clint, you still with me?"

"Oh yeah, just chilling Cap", Hawkeye joked, though if he admitted it, the entire situation was anything but funny. He was truly freezing and was rapidly losing feeling in his legs. So far, it felt like a million ants crawling all over him and he knew before long it would turn into needle pricks and then eventually complete numbing.

Steve smiled sympathetically at the sound of chattering teeth, even though he knew Clint couldn't see the look he was currently giving him. He tried though, to keep the other man's spirits up.

"Hang in there, I should be there soon."

"I am not going anywhere Cap" came the huffed reply followed by a small, weak chuckle.

"You and Stark, comedians. What would we do without you guys?" Steve asked sarcastically, but he smiled thinking about the two men. They couldn't stand one another and yet they acted so much alike at times.

"Please don't compare me to the likes of him", shuddered Clint.

It wasn't that Clint hated Stark. In fact, he dare say he respected the guy and even found him amusing, but the man was as arrogant and egotistical as they came. He screamed "me!" to the world and that was just something Clint couldn't handle. More often than not, he felt someone ought to teach the guy about reality and how unfriendly it can really be. He better than most should know, as his own past wasn't all glitter and rainbows.

His thoughts are interrupted when Steve nearly falls on top of him, tripping over his bow that was lying beside him in what he still really hopes is water.

"Found you", confirmed Steve.

Clint just snorted at the obvious claim as he felt the Captain's hand roaming over his person. He stiffened at the contact, but allowed the man to try to see the situation. Steve frowned when his hands only were able to go to the man's stomach before he was touching the log laying across his lap. The entire thing stretched from his thighs all the way to his calves and from what he could tell, it was heavy; really heavy.

"Alright, I am going to try to lift this", stated Steve as he grabbed the bottom of it. He mentally counted to five before beginning. His muscles bulged and tightened as he strained against the weight. Even he, Captain America, couldn't see to lift the thing as it barely even moved. Clint could feel the tree shift and he could hear Steve panting, but it didn't take a genius to realize he wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. At least not until Iron Man could reach them.

"Stark, this is Steve. I tried lifting to the tree, but was unable to even shift it. How goes your progress?"

Tony had listened with interest, wondering just how big the tree was for Captain America to not even be able to lift it. However when the man asked about his progress, he couldn't help the complaint that followed.

"Working on it Cap. Geeze, I just reported in like five minutes ago. I have to walk a complete mile in the dark almost!"

Tony knew he shouldn't have snapped at his team leader, but honestly he was in a lot of pain and normally Steve Rogers would have just ignored the ranting. Today wasn't a normal day.

"Don't get all snippy with me" came Steve's reply, "If you hadn't decided to take such a dumb risk by planting a bomb in the first place, we wouldn't even be in this mess!"

Stark bristled at the accusation. He had been trying to save lives!

"I was trying to save lives, but it seems that Captain America can only ever be the hero huh? And only _he_ can make mistakes!"

Clint who was listening to the argument had to admit, both men were being complete and totally morons arguing about something that was already done and over. The fact this thought was coming from him was a laugh itself as usually he was the one starting the fight and not finishing other peoples.

"Guys enough", he shouted into the com, "it was an accident. Tony's plan would have worked had the worms not moved differently than they had been and Steve is just worried about me Tony, so calm down and get here safe. I can wait, okay?"

If Clint could see the expression Steve Rogers was giving him right then, he would have died laughing. The man was staring into the darkness where Clint was located with complete awe, confusion, and mild amusement. The look itself was…no doubt, hilarious. Sadly, Clint couldn't see it, but he could imagine it and found himself smiling at the stunned silence that followed his claim.

"Look who's stepping up in the world", came Stark's reply a moment later, but it was tainted with obvious amusement.

Clint just chuckled in agreement, "anything to get home, baby", he joked.

Stark's huffed laugh followed and Steve just sighed and shook his head. He had perhaps gotten a little too riled up. He shouldn't have said such a thing to Stark. The man already had enough to think about and a guilt trip was the last thing Steve really wanted to place on the billionaire genius.

"He's right. Just be careful Stark, we don't know what's down here with us."

Tony could have said a lot in answer to that comment, but for once he decided not to make a big deal out of it and instead just sighed and went with a "will do Capsicle", before clicking his com off.

The dark was something he tried hard not to think about and the possibility of danger lurking in such darkness, where fear for him already roamed, well…it was like taking a step into his own personal nightmare. After Afghanistan… he shuddered. Well, it was best they probably didn't know his lingering nightmares and trepidations about going into the darkness where anything could be waiting for him. The water he was currently striding through was definitely not helping his cause either. The sooner he found a way to his friends, the sooner his heart, which was already strained, would stop its endless drumming.

 **AVNGRS**

Steve would never admit it should someone ask him, but being in the darkness while waiting in icy water was the worst thing for him, as it kept his mind roaming again and again to that one moment so many years ago when the ice had swallowed him up and he had known no more. The day his entire life ended as he knew it and began again. The day he longed and yet feared to ever see again, should it allow him a way back home.

Home. The word was alien to him now. Before he had Bucky, Peggy, and a life that was all his own as a soldier, someone fighting for a better time when all American's would be free of the Nazi's and the menace known as Red Skull. Sure, that time was now when the Nazi's were eradicated and Red Skull was but one of several different new super villains taking the stage. At least then though, he knew what was expected of him. He had been an icon, a leader that the men looked to for support and encouragement. Now what was he?

He sighed to himself, knowing if he expressed such concerns out loud, that the first thing anyone would say would be "leader of the avengers" or "avenger" or "superhero". Honestly, he didn't think of himself as someone great and bold or even someone who could really be considered super in any sense of the word. No, if he had to describe himself he would say… what would he say? Friend? To who? He wasn't a husband, father, or even boyfriend. He didn't have a house to stay in aside from Stark tower. Sure, he had a team, so maybe comrade would work, but friend? He doubted very much anyone would call him a friend as of yet. If anything, they did more arguing then talking most of the time.

Steve's thoughts flashed back to the gymnasium where he had punched stark in the nose and he grimaced at the memory. He hadn't meant to lose his cool and he knew that was how Stark always was, but something about the man touching his shield, his last and final link to the past…to his friends and family; it had been enough to set him off. He didn't want to lose that connection, even if it was merely a painful reminder to the past; a past he couldn't forget even if he wanted to.

"Steve?"

Rogers turned at the voice. He must have zoned in his thinking.

"Yeah Clint?"

"You went silent on me man. I just wanted to make sure you were still with me."

"Sorry about that", he said apologetically as he waded a bit closer to the shivering man still trapped in the frigid water. Steve knew if they didn't get him out soon, Clint might suffer hypothermia and possibly even some frostbite. Steve knew the dangers of both and was beginning to get worried the longer it took Tony to get to them.

Clint for his part, was also deep in thought. He himself didn't like the dark all that much, but it didn't bother him too awful badly. The hypothermic water however, was a different story. He could still to present day, remember the past when swordsman had turned against him and left him for dead in a back alley. It had rained that day, flooding the streets. He could still remember waking face down in a mud puddle gasping like a fish. Even now, he couldn't stand the idea of being trapped in water and the fact his fears were very much happening even as he spoke was something that made his shivering that much more pronounced. Not that he would ever tell anyone this mind you, but he hoped to God that Stark hurried up and lifted this thing off of him sooner rather than later.


	4. Oh You Shouldn't Have

**Chapter Four:**

 **Oh, you really shouldn't have**

Natasha, Bruce, and Thor sat simmering as they stared Fury down. Since the time they had told him about Iron Man, Captain America, and Hawkeye vanishing with the worms, the man had yet to do anything to try and really find them. In fact, he seemed rather fine with just waiting around. Hill on the other hand was still trying to plan out shooting a laser cannon into the ground to try and open the hole back up. While Natasha wasn't a fan of this particular plan, she was somewhat more appeased by the show of trying to help than doing absolutely nothing.

"You can stop glaring daggers at me Romanoff", Fury finally replied as he glimpsed her from the corner of his eye, "We are talking about the leader, vice leader, and master assassin of the Avengers. I doubt something like a worm would kill them anytime soon."

Natasha relented that point to him as she turned away, still unhappy but somewhat more contented that he had least told her why they were waiting. He believed in her comrades. Perhaps, it was more faith than she was willing to give them, but then again, maybe she just believed too much in their abilities. Stark, while being a genius, had a nasty way of bringing trouble. Steve, though the leader of their ragtag bunch of Avengers, was from the past and sometimes had a close-minded view of things. Then of course there was Clint. His hot temper and reckless nature, though just as bad as Tony's, needn't be spoken about, as it was obvious to anyone what type of trouble he could bring about.

"Sir, I still think a laser cannon would do it", argued Hill from where she stood, "I have calibrated trajectories and I think…"

"I think you should just wait", Stated the Director with a frown, "I already told you Hill, we aren't doing that yet."

"But…"

"Look", he interrupted, "we will give them exactly three more hours. Should, in those three hours they fail to either send a message or escape from underground, then and only then, will we try your plan. Until those three hours are up, I don't want to hear another word about it. Understand?"

Hill frowned, but saluted. "Yes Director Fury, sir."

Fury nodded and turned back to the avengers who were still staring at him with something akin to appreciation, trepidation, and irritation.

"We will continue trying to contact them", he stated, "should however someone else try that isn't one of my agents, well…best luck too them."

With those words, the director turned and walked away. The three avengers stared after him with surprise before turning to one another.

"You think he just…" started Bruce.

"Yeah, he gave us an out to try and find them on our own. Let's not waste this opportunity."

Thor and Bruce grinned.

"Shall we, friend Hulk?" asked Thor as he began swinging his hammer.

Bruce chuckled as removed his glasses and handed them over to Natasha. It took merely a moment for him to grow and color green. Luckily for them, he was always angry and didn't need anything to provoke his transformation.

"Let's smash some worms", he roared and the three raced out of the tent to begin their own search and rescue attempt.

From where Fury stood watching, he just smiled grimly and wished them success as he himself had been ordered by his superiors to do nothing that might allow an opening for the worms to return. They may have ordered him not to do anything, but he wasn't about to order the same command.

"Good luck, Avengers", he whispered as he turned back to his own agents and continued his silent vigil.

 **AVNGRS**

Stark tripped for the hundredth time in the past fifteen minutes. Still, it didn't bother him as much as it would have if he hadn't finally, _finally_ neared the end of the dead carcass.

"How much energy do I have, Jarvis?"

"28% sir."

"And if I give part of that to a repulsor cannon?"

"23% will remain sir."

"Good, let's do it then. Give me 5% for one repulsor cannon. Hopefully, this should be enough to blast through the tail end."

Stark slid his hand along the worms skin as he pushed, trying to find the weakest part in the tail. When his hand came across something squishy and not near as rock hard as the rest had been, he targeted the area with Jarvis' help. Lifting his hand, he took a deep breath.

"Here goes nothing", he whispers out and fires.

 **AVNGRS**

Steve had been sitting next to Clint, reminiscing about Peggy, his past beloved when an explosion rattled the ground shifting the water and nearly causing both him and Clint to suffer a heart attack.

"Stark that was you right?" Steve called into his com.

"…"

Silence greeted him and he glanced in the direction of Clint who was shakily trying to get his own Com turned on with numb fingers.

"S-Stark?" he bit out, "Come in?!"

"…"

No reply.

Steve huffed in irritation.

"I am going to go see if I can't find out what just happened. Will you be alright staying here by yourself?"

If Clint could have given one, he would have glared at Steve for his overprotectiveness.

"Just go Steve. It's not like I can come with you. Though I would if I could."

"Alright. I'll be back. Call me on the com if you need me."

"Will do" agreed Clint as Steve started through the dark towards the direction the noise had come from.

Steve didn't know what happened to Tony, but he was a little concerned considering the lack of response from the usually chatty man. It worried him.

"Stark?!" he hollered through the dark, "Can you hear me?"

Nothing was heard but the splash of water beneath his feet.

"Stark?!"

"C-p….can….me?" came a static filled sound in his com.

"Stark?" he asked clicking it again, "You there?"

"Cap, thank God. I didn't think I could read you" came the relieved tone as the static cleared.

"The explosion was you, right?"

"Yeah about that… it worked, but…"

"But?"

"Well, I may have underestimated the length in which these worms might go too…ensure their survival."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning when I blasted through, it may have attracted the attention of some live ones."

Steve stopped walking, complete silence around him.

"How many?" he whispered.

"Oh…Jarvis counts around maybe, ten? Give or take. They are all babies. When I opened fire, they came running or slithering here, as fast as they could."

"I'm not far away from your position. Do you need assistance?"

"Why Cap, you shouldn't have", he joked.

The sound of a gun firing had Steve running through the dark. He knew that may not have been a good idea, but the sound triggered something in him, making him desperate to make sure his teammate was safe. Perhaps it was the thought that he had already lost so much and he couldn't handle losing something else…someone else…anytime soon. Even someone as annoying and bullheaded as Anthony Edward Stark.

"Tony!" he shouted as he burst through the darkness to where a faint light blinked in and out, lighting the area around it enough for him to make out the swiveling bodies of the baby worms as they turned towards his shout.

Before the Captain even realized what was going on, a worm shot at him, its teeth barred and ready to take a chunk of the super soldier. Luckily one armored tin man had noticed and dove, knocking him out of the way before the worm could lay into him.

"Stark", he bit out, not at all happy for the tackle.

Steve hadn't realize what nearly happened, but Tony did and it was to his utter horror that he hadn't been quite as fast as he had intended to be. "C-Cap…" he whimpered out.

Steve paled when he felt his hand come away sticky from Stark's suit.

"Tell me this is…worm goo" he whispered.

Tony just chuckled dryly as he peered down at the man he still laid on top of, the light from his arc reactor allowing the two to see one another and the red coloring on Steve's hand.

"I wish Capsicle" he groaned as he rolled over, landing in the icy water as Steve knelt over him. Stark looked around and his eyes grew wide. "Whatever you do Cap, don't move."

"Why?" Steve whispered back, not moving an inch.

"They can't see us. They react to movement and sound", Tony whispered again as he winced, barely shifting so that he wasn't lying right on his injury.

Steve sighed.

"I can tell our day just got a ton better"

Tony laughed, but he did so quietly, his voice weak and his face pale as he peered around the room again while Jarvis ranted about the new injury and sufficient amount of bleeding. He ignored it all of course as he glanced down at the Captain who looked around silently, his eyes narrowed in concentration as he tried to formulate a plan. He could only smile.

"I told you, you really shouldn't have, Steve", he whispered before he closed his eyes and began to speak to Jarvis alone. "Fire up the boosters. Deploy one on my mark."

"But Sir, that will bring your reactor to only 19%."

"Just do it Jarvis" Tony grunted as he pulled off his boots; nearly the only pieces of armor not destroyed, "And…now!"

Tony threw the boot down the tunnel as Jarvis turned on the boosters. The boot took off down the tunnel on its own and the worms surrounding them, hearing the noise and sensing the movement, took off after it.

Steve and Tony didn't move for a bit until finally, they were sure the worms had completed vacated the area.

"Quick thinking Stark", complimented Steve with a smile.

Tony smiled back as he winced again, standing with the Captain's help. Steve noticed the wince and frowned as he looked him over. The man looked absolutely horrid.

"Ready?" Tony asked as he shivered, his bare feet adapting to the water they were now exposed too.

"Y-Yeah", said Steve surprised Stark wasn't complaining about his injuries and the cold temperature of the water on his feet.

"Then let's go. Last thing I want is to become a Starksicle" he said with a laugh and started past the Captain who just shook his head in amusement, but he was anything but happy as he began to take note of the way the other man limped ahead of him. Something was seriously wrong and for some odd reason, Stark wasn't saying anything about it.

"Cap, you coming or what?" Tony asked seeing the other man not moving several feet behind him.

Breaking out of his thoughts, he nodded in answer before realizing Iron Man probably couldn't see the movement.

"Yeah, sorry", he mumbled.

Tony just shrugged, before thy continued on in the direction Clint was waiting for them.


	5. Oh What Big Teeth You Have

**Chapter Five:**

 **"** **Oh, what big teeth you have"**

Natasha, Thor and Dr. Banner knew exactly what they wanted to do. Like Hall's plan, they wanted to bust through the ground and to their friends below, but they wanted to do it without the risk of possibly killing them in the rescue attempt.

"Think you both can do this?" Natasha asked as she glanced at each of her friends.

"We can try Widow of Black", Thor answered with a smile.

"I think this should work, but if it does, we need to move quickly", Bruce said with a nod, "If I am not mistake, should this succeed, the ground will quickly re-collapse, burying us beneath the ground with the others, like a seal. You will be the only one able to enter Natasha."

"Alright, let's do this then", she said as she backed up, preparing herself to move as quickly as she could when the time came.

Thor and Bruce glanced at one another before Bruce closed his eyes and roared as entire body gleamed green and his muscles rippled, tearing through his shirt as the Hulk appeared. Thor began swinging his hammer, working up electricity and wind as Hulk prepared himself. Then with a nod to each other, they both slammed down on sealed hole.

Just as they thought it would, the ground rippled and collapsed, leaving a hollow opening. Natasha wasted no time as she jumped through it into the dark below. Not even seconds after she entered, the ground re-collapsed and the hole was sealed, leaving a worried Hulk and Thor above ground.

"Find our friends", Thor whispered as Hulk and him headed back towards where Fury awaited word of their progress.

 **AVNGRS**

Natasha landed with a roll, her suit and hair soaked as she glanced around at the dark water filled tunnel. She didn't know where her friends ended up after being pulled into the ground, but she hoped they were nearby, because the further she walked in the dark, the more her skin crawled with apprehension.

Something was watching her.

 **AVNGRS**

Tony winced for what felt to be the millionth time. He had been trying to hide his injuries extent from Steve until they were at least top side, but he was beginning to have more and more problems walking. So far, he was doing quite well with just a slight stumble here and there, but he knew he was losing blood and it wouldn't be long before symptoms would begin to kick from anemia. Still, if he could help it at all, they wouldn't know about it until at least Clint was safe and sound.

Steve who was becoming more and more concerned in front of Tony, leading the way back, knew something was severely wrong with his teammate. Tony never stopped talking, no matter the situation and the fact the man was silent now worried him more than he tried to let on. Then there was also the fact that ever little bit, he swore he witnessed the man stumble just a little out of the corner of his eye. Tony was stubborn and him not talking about his injuries wasn't making Cap feel any better, but like Tony, he knew they needed to focus on Clint first.

"He should be right up ahead", Steve motioned, knowing Tony could see him with the slow blinking light of the Art Reactor in his chest.

That was something else Steve was concerned about. Tony survived solely because of the Reactor. Should it go out, he wouldn't have long before his life was in imminent danger.

"Is that you Rogers?" came a weak voice.

Tony's gaze sharpened as they neared where their teammate was trapped in the icy water beneath a full grown tree. It was easy for Stark to see why Steve couldn't have lifted it alone. The entire base of the tree was covered in clay and stone. While Steve was super strong, even he couldn't lift the thing without at least a little assistance.

Tony glanced down at his hands. He had grabbed his Iron Man gauntlets before they had started here and while they were damaged, it was possible to give them enough juice to lift the thing.

"You help me lift it and I can hold it. Just focus on getting Clint to safety", Steve said as he took one side and Tony took the other.

He noticed the pale and shivering features of the archer and his concern for the man rose subcutaneously. They might very possibly, be dealing with possible frost bite and hypothermia.

"I got your back", Tony answered when he realized Steve was waiting for him to acknowledge his earlier statement.

The two hunkered down and Tony took a deep breath before speaking to Jarvis.

"Power levels?"

"17% Sir", he answered.

"How much juice do we have to give in order to lift this oversized toothpick?"

"I am marginalizing at around 2% Sir"

"So I will be down to 15% power?"

"Yes Sir, but the risk that comes with such lower power is tremendous. Your oxygen levels are already at 73% and with your loss of blood, I estimate further drop in oxygen may become lethal within the next hour."

"One hour huh", he whispered as he glanced once more at Clint who was shivering nearly uncontrollably.

Tony fastened down his resolve as he narrowed his eyes with determination.

"Lay it on me Jarvis, give me 2% power."

"Yes Sir", the AI replied as Tony's gauntlets began to shine.

"Ready Capsicle?"

Steve nodded as the two reached down, grabbing the tree.

"1…2…3" the Captain replied as he and Stark lifted it with all they had.

Loss of blood was making Tony weaker than normal, but he ignored his body's protests and the shifting of cracked ribs as he pulled with all he had.

"Okay, I got it. Get Clint", ordered Steve as Tony nodded and quickly rushed to his comrade's side. He grabbed beneath the man's arms and dragged him away just as Steve released the tree which crashed to the ground, spraying them all with water.

Tony cared little about the mini tidal wave as he held Clint near his chest. The man was shivering, but his face was twisted with pain, no doubt from his legs which were slowly getting feeling back.

"Easy Clint. It's going to hurt, but you can get through it", Tony whispered soothingly.

Clint didn't reply, but he focused in on Stark's voice, the deep soothing sound the man seem to administer and he felt his bodies tension die just slightly.

Steve knelt beside Clint and Tony, watching with concern at the man's tight lipped grimace.

"Is he okay?" he whispered to Stark who nodded.

"Yeah, he will be I think. The tree cut off blood circulation, but now that the weight is gone, feeling is returning to his legs. No doubt it hurts like crazy though."

Steve sighed with relief, but concern soon returned to him when he noticed Stark swaying just slightly, his face pale in the reflection of the blue light from his chest. A light which he noticed had sped up in blinking. He was just about to call Stark on the obvious signs when a screech behind them had him freezing on the spot. Tony and Clint also quieted their breathing, each knowing the sound to be that of a worm. Tony just wondered how many worms.

"Jarvis, head count?"

"I am seeing five on my scans sir. Three are babies and two are slightly larger."

Tony sighed quietly as he whispered the details to his two teammates.

"You don't happen to have anything to lead them away again, do you Stark?" Steve asked.

Tony winced. He knew Steve didn't know that every time he used power, it drained his reactor a slightly bit more, but he wasn't about to risk the teams lives just so that he might be able to save his own.

"Jarvis, fire up a gauntlet. Send it past them like we did the boots."

"Sir, this will bring power levels to 12%. Any further and you will reach the Red level within the next half hour."

"I understand that Jarvis, but please do as I say. Power the gauntlet and send it past them as bait."

"…I understand Sir", Jarvis replied, though it was clear to Tony he didn't wish to comply.

The gauntlet on his left hand, which was the most damaged of the two, fired up and Tony released it, allowing the noise and movement to lead the five away. They waited several moments before finally allowing themselves to really breathe again.

"I think they are gone", whispered Tony.

"Good", said Steve as he stood up, "We should probably…"

Captain America only had a mere moment to react as a worm attacked him, its teeth and tongue attempting to reach his face as Steve held it off from above him where he now laid in the water. He noticed right away that another was circling Tony and Clint. It obviously couldn't see them, but Steve had begun to wonder if perhaps they could smell blood.

Tony held Clint tighter to his chest in a protective embrace, trying not to allow his comrade to possibly get any closer to danger than he already was, because at the moment, he knew Clint wouldn't be able to really defend himself.

"T-Tony", Clint whispered as he tried to get the genius billionaires attention, "M-My exploding a-arrows."

Tony whipped his head down to stare at Clint who smirked weakly back at him, "G-Good plan right?"

Tony found himself as he huffed a quiet laugh.

"Yeah Clint, good plan", he whispered as he clutched one of the arrows in his hand.

Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes and steeled himself. No doubt, this would hurt, he pondered as released Clint gently back into the water and then jumped up and backwards. The worm sensing the movement attacked. Tony grabbed the arrow and slammed it into the worm's mouth when it opened, its teeth gnashing at him from above.

"What big teeth you have grandma", he choked out as he pushed with all his might, burying the arrow further in the thing's throat, "you should really take care of them better!"

Tony covered his head as the arrow exploded; the worm dropping down dead onto Tony who laid below, his breathing harsh and hurried as he opened his eyes and peered at the bloody carcass. Smiling, glad it had worked, he crawled slowly over to where Clint laid in the water watching him with an obvious gaze of concern.

"Thanks birdbrain", he laughed, "good plan."

Clint smirked.

"Yeah, I do have those once in a while. Maybe next time Tony, you will listen to me when I…"

Clint's words were cut off as Tony swayed before him. The archer had only a moment to react before the billionaire collapsed into his arms, his breathing erratic and his skin clammy and warm to the touch.

"Stark?" he whispered with a frown, his concern growing the longer the man didn't respond, "Stark?! Tony!"

Nothing. Not even a slight twitch.

"Steve!" he yelled, but Captain America was already kneeling by his side. Using the light blinking in Tony's chest to see, he began fumbling with the man's helmet as he turned on Jarvis' personal Com link.

"Jarvis, what is Tony's status?"

"Sir is currently at 12% Arc Reactor Power. His oxygen levels have reached critical at 71% and his body has lost too much resulting in anemia. Currently I estimate that Sir has only a half hour to live if help cannot be reached sooner."

"A half hour", Steve whispered with horror as he exchanged concerned glances with Clint who continued to hold the genius as Stark had done him only moments before.

"What are his injuries?" Steve asked.

"Sir has three cracked ribs, heavy lacerations to his chest and sides causing bleeding, a severely sprained right ankle, and heavy burns on his 33% of his body. The worst burns have been done to his hands and legs. I also read that Mr. Stark may have slight hypothermia and possible growing frost bite on his feet."

Clint glanced down at the billionaire's bare feet and grimaced at the blue tint. No doubt his own looked similar.

"Is there anything else we should know Jarvis?" Steve asked, not really looking forward to possible answers that might come.

"Sir has had increased need of oxygen since entering the tunnels. I believe this is due to his PTSD as it is called."

"PTSD?" questioned Clint.

"Yes Agent Barton. Sir was once held in dark caves and water boarded. I believe the darkness, the smell of mustiness, as Sir put it, and the water have been playing havoc with his internal senses."

"Water boarded", Steve repeated in dismay.

As a soldier, Steve Rogers knew better than most the true horrors of water boarding, as he had seen it done several times before to enemy spies. Even now, the memories haunted him of men screaming and gurgling as they were dunked in water. He couldn't imagine having to actually go through such a thing.

"Was that when he was in Afghanistan?" questioned Clint who had read the man's file when he had first been introduced to the Avengers.

"It is Agent Barton", Jarvis replied.

Clint shivered, thinking back to his own times he had been tortured, but luckily he had never been water boarded and he hadn't been really captured so much as he had infiltrated in an effort to speed up his ultimate goal on a mission.

"Alright, we need to move", Steve said with a sigh, "If a half hour is all we have until Stark is in dire condition, we can't sit here and wait for a possible rescue that may or may not be coming anytime soon."

Clint grimaced.

"I don't know if I can honestly walk while holding Stark, Cap", he whispered out, hating his own weakness.

"Don't worry about it Clint, I have Stark. Just focus on doing what you can to keep up. Put an arm around me if you need to."

Clint nodded as Steve knelt and scooped Stark into his arms princess style. Clint wrapped an arm around the red, white, and blue clad figure as he stood on shaky and needle-pricked limbs. It took him a moment to find his balance, but when he did, he gave a nod alerting his team leader he was ready to move.

Steve didn't waste time as soon as Clint gave him the 'all good' sign. He started forward into the darkness, brightened only by the fading light of Stark's blinking chest piece. While he was concerned about what awaited them ahead, he wasn't about to let his own fears stop him from saving a life. Especially if that life was one Anthony Edward Stark, a comrade, a genius billionaire, an egotistical emotionally scarred moron, and an all-around selfless hero.

As big a contradiction Tony was turning out more and more to be, Steve wouldn't have changed a thing about the Billionaire as Tony was just a unique anomaly that fascinated even him, the scientifically created super soldier from the 1940s. He wasn't going to let such a mysterious person who could possibly be both the most amazing and most annoying man he had ever met die in a freaking labyrinth of tunnels.

"Hold on Stark", he whispered, "We will get you home, even if it's the last thing I do."

Clint who was walking beside the Captain heard the encouraging whisper and while he didn't speak it aloud, he mentally agreed. Stark had risked everything to save him and now it was his turn to return the favor.

"Hang on just a while longer Stark", Clint chanted in his mind, "Just hang on."


	6. Oh Thor Almighty

**Note*** _Sorry about how late this chapter is guys. Due to writers block and just life in general, I haven't had much of a chance to write or update. I have however been thinking about where I wanted this story to go, so I hope you enjoy this chapter!_

 **Chapter Six:**

 **Oh, Thor Almighty**

Natasha crouched down in the water, trying to keep her breathing and words as quiet as possible. She had attempted to speak to her friends above ground and alert them of her progress, but she found the signal blocked. Now she had only one other option and that was trying to contact Steve, Tony, and Clint themselves down here in the tunnels and if that failed, well, she would just have to try to find them herself physically.

"Steve, Tony, Clint…this is Nat, come in?" she asked in the com.

Static met her before it cleared to silence.

"Steve, Tony, Clint, if you can hear me, I am down in the tunnels. Can you read me?"

"Nat-…We…come in?...Babe-…injured…help…dark…" came the broken up words from over the com. Natasha honestly was just relieved to hear anything as she began trying to make out what had possibly been said, but she settled instead for attempting to contact them again.

"I didn't catch that Steve", she said in a whisper, "Say Again?"

"Natasha, we are here, come in? There are lots of baby worms all over the place. Stark and Clint are badly injured, but Stark needs the most help. The tunnels are a labyrinth and with Stark's reactor dimming, the dark is making it near impossible for us to get anywhere."

"I hear you. Is there any way you could tell me where you are or a direction to move in?" she asked.

Clint who had been listening was about to interrupt when a choked sound came from Tony, cutting him off. Stark had also been listening as he came back to consciousness. He couldn't be more relieved to hear Natasha was nearby.

"Tasha…" he whispered out after tapping his com, his energy nearly gone as he struggled to stay awake as he shifted in Cap's arms, "Where did you…come in at?"

"Where Clint originally fell", she answered.

"Okay…if you landed straight down from there and I assume you did…head northeast and you should…find a large dead worm. Follow the worm towards the tail end. We will be…waiting for you there."

"Understood. Natasha out."

The com shut off as Steve glanced down at Stark whose face was sweaty and pale, his hair slicked back with sweat from the rising fever Steve could feel coming from the man.

"How did you know which direction she needed to head?"

"It was the...same area I…fell in. Also…genius here", he huffed with a laugh, "I know direction…even without…Jarvis."

Steve and Clint couldn't help the fond head shakes they gave as they smiled at his arrogant tone, but it made them feel a bit better considering he could still have one even now in this situation they were in.

"So we just wait here for her?" asked Clint as Steve pulled to a stop.

"If we go too much further, I doubt she would be able to find us as easily. At least now at the end of the worm, she has a specific distance to go that she can follow physically."

"True, darkness isn't exactly her favorite thing either" admitted Clint with a nod.

Steve noticed a rise in the earth around them near the end of the worm. Drawing closer to it with Tony's light, he was glad to see a small dry area that had built up in the water when the tunnels had caved in. He wasted no time in placing Tony on it, along with Clint, while he himself stood guard over them. He wouldn't let anything else hurt his team if he could help it.

 **AVNGRS**

"Director Fury, I must protest. I know you gave the avengers time to try to save their friends, but what if…" started Hill, but Fury cut her off.

"No Agent Hill. Last time I checked, you were the agent and I was the director."

Hill stiffened and went into a salute, which Fury glared at. He knew she was angry.

"I gave them three hours. They still have two of the three left. I will not act until then."

Thor and Hulk who were listening were pleased he was keeping his word, but they were beginning to get rather nervous about what had become of Natasha and the others.

"I too wish to be underground helping", Thor whispered to his friend.

"Hulk Smash", Hulk replied.

Thor narrowed his eyes.

"You sure you can do such a thing friend Hulk?"

"You Go. I stay" came the rumbled reply.

"Very well, shall we try?"

The two started back towards the hole Natasha had entered, planning how they might reach their friends and give their own aid.

 **AVNGRS**

Tony coughed, a wet hacking cough that brought Steve and Clint no sort of peace. The two of them were growing increasingly worried about their teammate, but they knew they could nothing more for him until they escaped this labyrinth of black tunnels.

"I…I wanted to…discuss something with…you", Tony got out, though his voice drifted with the exhaustion he was feeling.

"Like what, rust bucket?" asked Clint who sent a small smile Tony's way when he glared at the nickname.

Tony cracked a smile back before another cough tore at him, blood spraying from his mouth leaving a drip running from his bottom lip. Clint frowned as he reached out and gently wiped it away. Tony sent him a thankful look as he turned to Steve who was watching with concern.

"The worms…when I went to set…the bomb. They acted…"

"Intelligent?" interrupted a voice.

Steve, Clint, and Tony tensed but quickly relaxed when the light of Tony's reactor allowed them to fully see Natasha as she made her way towards them.

"Yes", he answered with a small nod, "Nat…good to see you."

Natasha frowned the closer she got as she raked her eyes over her friends, taking in their rough appearances. She allowed her vision to stay on Clint for a moment, glad to see her best friend alive and well before turning to Tony.

"I wish I could say the same Stark", she whispered as she knelt beside him, "but I really can't considering this is the last place I would wish to see you or anyone else."

Tony nodded in agreement.

"The worms are intelligent", he continued trying to get his point across, "but I think…they are being controlled. Manipulated."

"By who?" asked Steve as he also drew closer to better hear his teammate.

Tony's eyes narrowed.

"By someone who wanted to trap us. I think this entire thing…was a trap."

"That could be anyone" admitted Natasha.

"Yeah, but not many could grow worms in a lab and control them to act the way they do."

"You can't be thinking it's…" started Steve.

"Yeah, I think it is", nodded Tony.

"Hang on a minute", Clint interrupted, "I am so lost right now. Who the heck is responsible for this mess we are in?"

"I think, based on the data… I was able to collect …while I searched over the worm when I had …started towards you guys earlier on; I believe… the villain to be…"

An explosion interrupted his explanation as Steve and Natasha jumped into a defensive posture. Clint drew closer to Tony, his bow drawn as he prepared to fight whatever was coming to the death for his team.

"That sound…" Tony whispered and then smiled, "God I missed that sound."

Clint raised an eyebrow as he turned to Tony with confusion.

"What the heck are you talking about Stark?"

Tony just grinned.

"I think…help may have…arrived", he whispered, "but…" he narrowed his eyes, "So has the enemy."

No more questions were needed as a wave of screeches throughout the tunnels and around them sounded. The worms had heard the noise and sensed the movement. They were coming, but so was Thor.

"Oh Thor Almighty", Tony whispered and chocked a laugh, "you took your sweet time."

A rich laugh filled the tunnel around them.

"I do apologize friend Tony, but I did, as you say, have other…err…aquatics to fry."

"Fish, Thor", tony laughed with a grin, "It's I had other fish to fry."

Thor smiled at his friend's laughter. He wasn't a demigod for nothing. Thor had immediately sensed his friend's whereabouts when he had entered the tunnel systems and he had also sensed the worms. He knew blasting through might of brought more trouble than he had originally intended, but if this was what it took to get to his shield siblings, then so be it. At least he had his hammer, his super hearing, and his magic to help him fight as he started towards the direction he knew his friends to be in.

"He will need help", coughed Tony as he began to attempt standing.

Clint pushed him back down, a little worried by just how easily it had been to do so.

"Easy there Tiger", he whispered out with a sympathetic smile, "You're not going anywhere at the moment. Cap, Natasha…I will stay with Tony."

Steve and Nat only gave him a quick nod before they had started running back into the blackness that encased them. Rescue was now only a matter of time, but they all knew there was much more to be done before they would be considered anywhere close to safe as their battle had only just begun.

 **AVNGRS**

On the surface, not too far away, a single man stood watching with excitement as his plan began to take effect. He had the avengers trapped below ground and Shield with their guard down. Now it was time for the biggest part of his plan to commence. Destroying all those who had dared to stand in his way and he would do so by starting with Anthony Edward Stark.

"Soon Iron Man and Avengers…I will have my revenge!"


	7. Oh Hell No

**Note*** _Here is the new chapter, I hope you enjoy it!_

 **Chapter Seven:**

 **Oh, Hell No**

Worms were never what he had originally intended, but when he had stumbled upon the secret lab in the outskirts of the universe, well…what better way to set a trap for superheroes, than to give them something big, ugly, and destructive to fight? More so to the point, what a better way to get his ultimate nemesis, Iron Man to show up.

Honestly, things couldn't have gone better for him and his pets. Not only had they attracted the avengers, but even shield. All of his enemies in one place. It was nearly too good to be true. Then of course there was the way Stark had shot off into the tunnels. He still couldn't help but smile in glee at the prospect of having Iron Man aka Anthony Stark held below ground. He would not allow him to escape now that he had him.

So when he saw the ones called Thor, Black Widow, and Hulk break through his seal and down below, he was furious, but not nearly beaten. No. Now…now was when his true plan went into action. Lifting his hands, he grinned as he sent out a wave of sound manipulation. Oh yes…the so called Avengers, were in for it if they thought he would allow them to rescue their friends so easily.

 **AVNGRS**

Tony grimaced as he watched Clint pick off the stragglers who slithered on past them. The sight of worm guts spraying through the air was anything but settling. Still, he wouldn't complain. He would rather see the worm-monster-things dead than trying to take another bite of him through what was left of his armor.

A surprise cough burst through his mouth before Stark could stifle it, attracting a couple of the worms towards them. Hawkeye glanced back at Tony in exasperation, but he held back his comment, pursing his lips when he took in the other man's appearance.

Tony was pale and not just a little pale, but nearly white. His eyes had a certain glazed look about them, which was nearly outdone by the small signs of pain in his face that caused them to look watery. His lips were the biggest thing though. Hawkeye could handle a lot, but seeing those he cared about dying before his eyes and being unable to help was the biggest torture for him. So when he saw the blood running freely from Tony's mouth as Stark hacked up what he could of the blood drowning his lungs, he wanted then and there to run and never look back. He had seen so many people die due to his job as an assassin for Shield, but it never made seeing his personal friends and family die around him any easier to bear witness too.

"Hang with me Stark, okay?" he whispered behind him as he drew back his bow.

Releasing the arrow, he watched with a sick satisfaction as it planted itself into one of the worm's mouths, tearing through its throat.

"T-Trying Birdbrain", came the weakened response behind him.

Clint glanced around looking for any others coming towards them, but he was relieved to see the other had moved on, not having heard the death of the other. Satisfied that they were safe for the moment, he turned back to Tony.

"We clear yet, Nat?" he asked into his com as he knelt beside his friend.

"Not yet Clint. There are… a lot of them and…"

Her voice cut off when a sharp shrill pierced the air around them. Tony and Clint covered their ears, eyes strained to be open as they looked around for the source.

"J-Jarvis…what was that?"

"Unknown Sir. Scans report it did not come from underground."

"So…he has arrived", he whispered out before another coughing fit took him.

Barton grimaced at the wetness of it before narrowing his eyes.

"You were discussing that earlier. What do you mean he has arrived and who even is he?"

"He…He is…" Stark started, trying to catch his breath, "A personal…enemy."

Clint raised an eyebrow.

"This dude did all this just to get at you?"

"N-No. A personal enemy of the Avengers. It was…before you joined us."

Hawkeye stared at Stark in surprise.

"I was only separate from the Avengers for like a month", he whispered.

Stark smirked.

"What? You think…we didn't have enemies…without you being here?"

Clint scoffed, but smiled. He was glad Stark could still make quips such as that even in such a dire situation as the one they were in now.

"His name is…Mandarin."

Clint's eyebrows furrowed. Mandarin. Where had he heard that name before?

"I can tell…you don't know him. He…is a mad scientists I guess you could say. I will even admit…the man is smart. Just about…as smart as me."

Clint's mouth gaped as he stared at Stark who just lifted an eyebrow.

"What? I can admit when people are _almost_ as smart as me. Not quite though. I am still smarter."

Clint snorted at the remark, but turned serious again quite quickly.

"So tell me about him. What does he want and what can he do?"

"Can…all of you…hear me?" Tony asked into his com.

"Loud and Clear Tony", came the reply from Steve.

"Good, then…listen up. Mandarin, as most of you…know…is an ancient…medieval warrior and scientist. He was…an advisor to a great king…in ancient times. Even Thor…knows him."

"Aye, I do", came the reply, "I knew him from years before. He is an immortal as I am. He also has ten rings. Rings that can do a lot of damage when all together. These worms and the sound we just heard are no doubt because of him. I believe Stark is correct in his assumption that he is who we are dealing with."

"Right", nodded Tony, "He attacked…Thor, me and…Steve when we first…met. It was before…Loki."

"You guys met before Loki?"

"Yeah…for a moment we did. We…didn't know each other…or even really actually meet each other…until Loki though."

"Aye. I was searching for my brother on Midgard when I stumbled upon him. He was in the same vicinity of Jane. His experiments were…putting her in danger. I took action and removed him."

"Yeah and he removed him straight into my path", came Steve's reply, "I was busy with Red Skull though, so I haven't had much of a chance to really fight him one on one. I only noticed him speaking with Red Skull one time and when I made my move, the guy teleported away with something in his palm. I believe Red Skull had, had one of the rings you were talking about Thor and he gave it to him."

"If…if Mandarin has all ten rings…we are…in a lot of trouble", Iron Man admitted with a sigh, "I have fought him…countless times before and…he is persistent, to say the least and genius. These worms, if it was his doing…are probably only a trap. And…"

Tony froze, a shiver running through him when he felt a cold chill ripple through the air.

"Oh God…" he whispered, "You guys have to get out of here!"

Steve paused in mid fight at the panicked sound of their residential genius.

"What's happening Tony?"

"He's coming and Shield…Shield is his target, as are we. We have to warn them! He can manipulate brain patterns and control matter. If he gets to them before we do…"

"Do you know of any weakness the guy has?"

"His rings. If we can get even one of them, he will weaken considerably. I would just say…lets pray he doesn't have all ten yet or we might…possibly…truly die."

"Easy Tony", Steve soothed over the com, "We are Avengers, we know the risk. First lets get out of this labyrinth yeah? Then we will deal with Mandarin."

"Right", Tony whispered as he took a deep, shaky breath, "Right."

Clint placed a comforting hand on his shoulder as he watched the man lean back, pale and clearly lacking energy. Using his palm to wipe out the sweat coating Stark's face, he allowed his finger to switch over the com in his ear, muting it for a moment as he stood and stepped away.

"Gang can you hear me?"

"Clint, what's the matter?" came Steve's reply.

"I turned off Tony's com for a moment. Look, I know we all have to focus on saving the world and ourselves, but Stark…he is isn't doing good. If this guy Mandarin is really after him more than anyone else…time is truly against us, because he won't be able to defend himself at all should he be attacked. As soon as you find the exit, tell me. We have to get him to Shield before Mandarin makes his move and if I am right, it won't be long before he does."

"We are aware Clint. We aren't giving up Stark, so don't worry about that. Keep him with you and keep him alive. That's all we can do for now."

Clint nodded as he turned back. He paused when he saw Tony's eyes watching him, fiercely.

"You heard?" he asked, though he already knew the answer as Tony's gaze narrowed.

"I am not an invalid, Barton", Tony stressed, "I can take care of myself. You just focus on stopping Mandarin before he…"

"Look, Stark. I wouldn't normally say this to someone dying, but shut the hell up before I make you. You are a member of our team, a friend, and our resident genius. If this guy really is as smart as you say he is, then we need you alive and kicking…or repulsor shooting. The point is, we need you with us. Now shut up and let us do our job."

Tony closed his eyes, ignoring the thoughts he wanted to voice at that moment.

"You saved me Stark", Barton finally continued, "Now it's my turn to repay the favor. I don't like being in anyone's debts. Especially an arrogant billionaire, like you."

Tony opened his eyes to retort, but it died on his lips when he saw the friendly and understanding smile that Clint was giving him. He understood Tony's fears and concerns and he wasn't making fun of him and or telling him he was weak, he was trying to reassure him in the best way he knew how; mutually, understood and appreciated, Sarcasm.

"Thanks Clint", he whispered.

"Any time Rust Bucket. Now…how about you and me ditch this joint? Feel like seeing the sun and slaying a few beasties with me?"

Tony smirked as Clint hauled him up and over his shoulder.

"Sure Feathers…but don't drop me."

Clint just chuckled.

"No promises Tony", he laughed before his gaze turned serious and he took a step into the darkness before them, "No promises."

 **AVNGRS**

Thor laughed with a booming voice as he threw his hammer, easily blasting holes through the things as it struck their mouths with great accuracy. Around him, the others were panting from their fight as they looked for any others to arrive. A sound from their right drew their attention and they raised their weapons, ready to fight when Clint stumbled through with Tony nearly unconscious on his shoulder.

"Figured you might be ready", he laughed at their shocked faces.

Steve and Nat helped Clint lower Tony to the ground again, his face drawn from the pain as he took shallow and quick breaths. Oxygen was becoming more and more difficult to take in.

"Jarvis, what are his power levels?" asked Steve.

"Power is at 7% and dropping, Captain Rogers" the computer replied quickly, "When power reached 3%, I will be shutting down to conserve."

"Understood Jarvis", Steve answered as he looked at his teammates around him.

"So what now?" asked Clint, "How do we get out?"

"Same way we got in", answered Natasha, "We use pure strength and electricity."

"I…I can help", Stark replied, panting more and more as he moved.

"No Tony. You are already almost drained. We can't risk that depleting you."

"Jarvis…how much…how much power would it take to help open the ground?"

"Around…3% sir."

"So I would be at…4%?"

"Yes Sir."

"See Cap…not dead yet."

Steve narrowed his eyes, but Nat touched his arm, shaking her head.

"He's right Steve, as much as I wish he wasn't. It took both Hulk and Thor to open the ground before. It will take Tony and Thor to open it this time and if we wish it to last longer so we can all get through, we will need all the power they can muster."

"Fine, but as soon as its open, Tony goes through first. We need to get him to Shield."

"Right", the others answered in agreement.

"Here goes nothing then", Tony whispered as he glanced over at Thor, "Ready pal?"

"Of Course Man of Iron. Let us…bust them up"

Tony cracked a smile at Thor's attempt at human lingo as he began to build up power, "Yeah Thor…let's go bust them up."

Together, a bright light of energy surrounded the Avengers and lit the tunnels before all of it was released into the ceiling above them. Tony felt himself falling, but Steve scooped him up right away as the Avengers took off, jumping and flying through the breach in the seal they had successfully and finally created. As soon as they were clear, the seal reformed and the tunnels below were closed away once again.

Steve gently put Tony on the ground as the others surrounded them.

"Hurry and find Shield, we need…"

"Arg!" Steve screamed when a blaster hit him in the back.

He and the others turned in surprise to see Hill standing there with several other shield agents.

"Quick, arrest the Avengers! They must not escape!"

"Hill! We need to get help for Tony, he…"

"You will come with us", she replied as she took a defensive stance, her gun raised against them.

"What the heck is going on here", Clint whispered.

"Mandarin…that sound from before…he must have…used one of the rings. This is…sound and matter manipulation. He must have…overrode their brain and neuron cylinders that allows information…to be passed throughout the body…and in doing so, the energy caused…"

"English Stark, please", snapped Steve.

"He brainwashed them and is…manipulating their actions", Tony whispered weakly as he stared up at Hill.

"See, that wasn't so hard to say was it?" asked Clint with a smirk, but everyone ignored him as they stared at Hill and the shield agents surrounding them.

"With shield manipulated this causes more problems", Steve sighed in aggravation.

"Yeah…but who I'm most worried about may cause even more."

"What do you mean Tony?" asked Natasha.

"Anyone seen, big green?"

"Oh, Hell no", Clint yelled as he face-palmed, "Could this day get any worse?"

Everyone's eyes widened as a roar pierced the air around them.

"You just…had to say it…didn't you?" asked Stark as he glared at Clint.

The rest of the avengers did the same as Hawkeye smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry?"

No one responded as the Hulk burst through the trees.

 **AUTHORS NOTE***

 _I apologize for those of you who do not know who Mandarin is. I would say the best thing you could do is look it up on Google. Also, this story is sort of in relevance to the feature film Avengers, but it also is based a lot on the "Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes" and "Avengers Assemble" animated television series. These series can be found on you tube by the way, should you wish to watch them. I highly suggest it, as they are just really fun and nostalgic to watch._

 _Also, "Iron Man Armored Adventures" kid's series is a good one to watch too. It explains the rings a bit more for Mandarin._


	8. Oh Muffins!

**Note*** _Sorry this is a short Chapter, but I hope you enjoy it anyways!_

 **Chapter Eight:**

 **Oh Muffins!**

Hulk Burst out of the forest, his roar ripping through the silence. Both Shield and the Avengers watched with horror as he bound towards them.

"Hulk Smash Bad Men!" he yelled.

"Well, this is just perfect", muttered Clint with a sigh.

"Thor, think you can district Hulk for a while until we can find Mandarin?"

"Of course Captain of America", he answered before he sped off at a seconds notice.

"Now Hill, look, you are being manipulated by Mandarin. We are the Avengers."

"The good guys", added Clint, "Remember? Me Hawkeye. Friend. You Maria Hill. Friend."

"Clint, she isn't stupid. Just brainwashed", Tony said with a huffed laugh.

"Well, just…you know…making sure", Barton mumbled as he rubbed his neck, his face red with embarrassment and nervousness.

"I don't care what you say. You are coming with me and we are taking you in for crimes against the People, you villains!" she barked out, her eyes glazed yet unrelenting.

"What do we do Steve?" Natasha whispered beside him.

He sighed as he peered around. His gaze locked a small figure distantly standing on a hill above their position, watching.

'Mandarin' Steve thought with disgust before a wet cough had his attention going back to Tony who still laid in his arms. Stark was looking whiter and whiter, his face covered in a layer of sweat and his breathing coming out quicker and more shallow. Steve could only guess he didn't have long left and if his Reactor was anything to go by, the dim almost non-existent light, he would be correct with his assumption.

"Clint, I know you're still shivering quite a bit, but do you think you could…"

"Way ahead of you Steve", Clint said as he stowed his bow and slowly took Stark from his arms and prepared himself to move.

Hill watched them with unease, but her mind was so clouded that she couldn't think logically, so she didn't expect it when Natasha caught her off guard with an upper cut. Stumbling back, she only had a moment's notice before another blow landed painfully against her left temple and the third straight into her esophagus effectively dropping her to her knees. A fourth hit from Natasha's knee into her chin knocked her out cold.

"Think you can hold them?" Steve asked her.

Nat just smirked and glanced back at him. An obvious look of, 'You have to ask?' on her face.

"Right", he stated as he turned to Clint.

"Get Tony to safety" Steve said as he glanced once more at his teammates pale features. He felt the anger burn through him as he turned towards the hill and raised his shield. "I am going to go take care of an unwanted parasite."

Clint watched the Captain take off running. Like their "leader", he had noticed the small figure on the hill. He just smirked as he clutched Stark tighter to his chest.

"Go get him, Tiger", he whispered before dashing for the Quinjets's medical sector.

 **AVNGRS**

Thor slammed Mjolnir into Hulk, lighting flashing around him. Big Green noticed him coming though and prepared for the blow, his feet sliding back at the hit that followed. Thor and Hulk were probably the most equal when it came to strength and while Thor would never admit it, Hulk was probably just a little bit stronger.

"Friend Hulk, your mind is being controlled. You must awaken!"

Hulk ignored his ramblings as he roared and dashed after the blonde demigod.

"Hulk Smash!" he yelled as he brought his arms down, barely deflected in time by Thor with his hammer. Swinging himself around, he slammed Mjolnir into Bruce's ribs. The cracking sound assured Thor his hit had made contact, but so had Hulk's as he threw a fist straight into the demigods face. Thor felt his nose crack as blood seeped down. However instead of worrying about, he just grinned determinedly.

"Come Friend Hulk, let's play a game", he said as he thundered towards his friend, his eyes glowing as he swung his hammer. Lighting crackled around him and his mouth set into a contemplative smile before changing into something much more resolute. "You're it".

A bolt of lightning struck Hulk in the chest, causing the other to bounce off of the ground as he flew past the shield agents and Natasha, straight into several trees around them. Thor smirked before Hulk roared and a feisty, pleased look came into his eyes.

'Oh yeah, it was time to play and boy…' thought Hulk whose thoughts began to mix with Banner's; a roaring laugh sounding around him, 'boy, would he win.'

Little did Hulk realize that his eyes had become clear; the glazed look gone as his adrenaline began to pump and he became invested in the fight his teammate had instigated to distract Hulk from their crowded surroundings.

Thor smiled when he saw his friend's eyes shine a bright emerald green compared to the dull one he had seen earlier. He knew that like himself, his friend wasn't one to turn down a challenge and the thrill was enough to have awoken him from the spell.

"Come Friend Hulk!"

Big Green roared as he and the god of thunder slammed into one another and cloud of earth swirled around them at the competing energies.

 **AVNGRS**

Clint ran with Stark draped over his shoulder. The Quinjet wasn't that far away, but the more he ran the further it seemed to look as he took out (but didn't kill) shield agents in his path.

"Hang in there Tony", he whispered again as he finally reached the bulkhead. Lowering it, he raised his bow and shot another agent in the leg as the entrance ramp finally dropped to the sand. He raced in and quickly lowered Stark onto the nearest table. Grabbing an emergency first aid kit and portable oxygen tank, he hooked a mask to it and slid it over Tony's face, raising the oxygen to high levels as he noticed how little breath the inventor seemed to be taking in.

Grabbing an electric blanket, he placed it over Stark's lower half from the waist down, especially making sure to tuck in his feet that still had a blue tint. No doubt, his own skin looked similar he thought as a shiver wracked across his thin, but muscular frame. He grabbed a spare black hoodie he kept on the ship and slipped it on over his leather vest. He had just gotten the hood untucked when a noise distracted him and he looked up startled to see Fury standing there, a gun in his hand, aiming at Clint and Tony. Clint drew his bow, but he felt his stomach sink as Fury lowered his weapon at Tony who happened to be in front of Clint.

"You are not going anywhere", the director said, his voice cold and calculating.

"If you shoot him…I will shoot you", Clint warned.

"If I shoot him, he still dies. Better one of you, then none."

"Fury, dude listen, this isn't what you think it is. We are the good guys. We help you, remember?"

Fury glared at him, his eyes glazed and unseeing as he snarled and began to pull the trigger.

Clint had only a second to let fly an arrow as he jumped, covering Tony with his own body just as a bullet shot out of Fury's gun. Clint groaned as a sharp hot pain struck his left arm, but he watched with relief as Fury sank to the floor, an arrow equally embedded in the man's right shoulder.

Sliding off of the table, being careful not to jostle Tony too much or mess up what little Clint had been able to do for the man so far, he walked over to the director and stared down at him, his eyes wide.

"Oh Muffins!", he whispered and closed his eyes, "I am _so_ dead, _so, so dead_ when he wakes up."

Sighing, he gasped as another sharp pain startled his eyes back open. He glanced at his left arm which was now badly bleeding. Luckily though, the bullet had only grazed him and missed Tony altogether. Instead it had struck the edge of the table; something that Clint was very grateful for. He didn't think Tony could survive anything else happening to him right now.

"Just take it easy Director", he whispered as he dragged the man further into the ship before lowering the hatch; something he should have done in the first place, "when you wake…just don't kill me before I can save Tony, yeah?"

He knew he wouldn't get an answer from the unconscious man as he turned back to Stark and took a deep breath.

"Now how to give you a re-charge", he muttered as he started towards the cockpit.

 **AVNGRS**

Natasha swung her legs, her heels connecting with the chins of several agents as they surrounded her. She hadn't had a workout like this in a while and the sweat running in her eyes reminded her she should probably start tuning her upper body strength again like she had in the old days. Maybe she would drag her team with her?

"Halt!" two agents yelled, raising their guns.

She sighed as she sprinted at them. They fired and she slid beneath their weapons as she came up with two of her knives. She knew better than to kill them though as she took the hilt and knocked them in the head, the two falling to the ground, out cold in front of her.

She grinned as she looked around the area where at least twenty agents laid unmoving or groaning. Hopefully their little knock out session would wake them up from the enchantment they were currently under.

The roar of the Hulk had her watching Thor and Bruce as they went at one another, both clearly enjoying themselves. She was also noticeably relieved to see Big Green was himself and not under the spell anymore. Still… she thought as she looked up at the hill above them, she hoped Steve was faring well.

Shots aimed around her brought her back to her current situation and she sighed as she turned to see three more shield agents aiming at her. Didn't they ever learn?

She smirked.

Guess she would just have to teach them what it meant to mess with the Black Widow.

 **AVNGRS**

Steve made his way stealthily up the hill, watching the figure when he could, trying to ascertain whether this was his target or not. The closer he got however, the more sure he became. A man stood there, adorned in green and gold robes. The style reminded Steve of Loki in some ways, but it had a more earthly and modern look to it. Especially when he saw the gold chains around the man's neck and the ten rings he wore on his hands. Definitely Mandarin. The man's black long hair swept back behind him with the wind and his dark eyes peered partially amused and partially annoyed at the scene unfolding below him. A long dark mustache and goatee marked his face.

"I think it's time you stopped this charade", Steve replied, gathering his courage to address the man.

Mandarin didn't even flinch as he turned and glanced back at the Captain, an eyebrow raised.

"Oh? I thought it was just getting started."

"If you think for even a second that we will…"

"That you what? That you will let me get away with this? My dear captain…of all of you, I only wish death to one. What happens to the rest of you is merely an added bonus."

"Iron Man", Steve stated.

"Correct", the man said with a feral grin, "I will make you a deal Captain. You bring me Anthony Stark and I will call off my worms and my ring's spell."

"Not going to happen", Steve replied, his teeth grinding in anger.

"Then my dear Captain, you leave me little choice", he replied as he raised his hands.

Steve gripped his shield tighter. He was just about to attack when a shadow caught his attention. He grinned and relaxed his stance just a bit. Mandarin noticed.

"What are you smiling at?!" he yelled.

"Oh nothing…just a big black cat", Steve answered easily.

Mandarin furrowed his brows as he turned to look, only to be stunned when a claw swiped across his cheek, slicing through his flesh. Black Panther didn't stop as he grabbed the man's hand and slid off a couple of the rings. Mandarin's eyes flashed with fury as he tried to blast the hidden hero with his rings, but he found them lacking their usual power. He raised his hand and stared in anger when he noticed two of his rings gone. While each ring was powerful, all ten together was what made him nearly impossible to touch.

"Sorry it took me a while to get back. My people were in need" T'Challa replied with a grin, "I see I didn't make it too late thought."

"Nah, right on time", Steve replied with a smile.

Mandarin burned with anger at their small talk at his expense. Glaring, he turned his attention back to the battlefield below. His anger became even more intense when he noticed the shield agents and the Hulk either unconscious or back to normal.

"I cannot fail!" he shouted as he jumped from the hill and sprinted past the Avengers, using the power of his rings to move time and space. He reached the Quinjet and grinned savagely as brought up his hand that still had five rings and blasted out the nearly indestructible window.

Clint inside jumped back in surprise just as he finished installing the last of the wires into Tony's chest.

"Stark!" Mandarin shouted, "I shall have your life if nothing else!"

Clint watched in horror as Mandarin appeared in the window of the ship and stepped through onto the console, his hands raised and glowing. His eyes completely mad as he set his sights completely on the unconscious man before him.

"Your life shall be mine!"

Mandarin let loose his power and Clint was helpless to stop it as it hit Tony straight in the chest, just as the other Avengers arrived at the back of the jet where the door had been slowly opening.

 _"_ _TONY!"_


	9. Oh Thank God

**Note*** _Sorry about the cliffhanger, I know I can be evil_ _ **(evil laughter)**_ _uh-hum. Anyways. Enjoy!_

 **Chapter Nine:**

 **Oh Thank God**

The blast enveloped Tony while the other Avengers watched with horror, feeling helpless, and waiting for it to kill him. What both they and Mandarin hadn't been expecting was for Tony's extremely dim Arc Reactor to suddenly absorb the energy.

Mandarin frowned before his face turned into a snarl. He raised his hands again, but by this time the Avengers had, had enough of the man. Hawkeye drew back his bow, Steve raised his shield above Tony, blocking Mandarin's view, and Natasha, Thor, and finally the calmed down Bruce Banner glaring angrily.

"No! Vengeance must be mine!" he screamed as he shot towards Stark.

He tried to aim at Hawkeye and outmaneuver the Captain, but with all the Avengers present, he couldn't get close and he spun around, preparing to attack them head on if he had too.

Getting Angrier and angrier, he raised his hands, trying to gather his power, when a tap on his right shoulder behind him caught his attention. Turning, he couldn't believe what he saw. Tony Stark, standing…more like leaning…against the table; a slightly amused yet very more so, pissed off expression on his face.

"I think it's time for you", he said as he drew back his fist, "To lie down!"

He slammed his fist straight into Mandarin's face. The super powered villain bounced back into the side of the ship, holding his now bleeding nose as Tony jumped around in circles, holding his fist, eyes clamped shut.

"Owe, owe, owe, gosh that hurt! Owe!" Tony yelled as he pouted, looking down at his burnt hands. Maybe punching Mandarin in the face hadn't been the best idea he had ever had.

"I think you said it splendidly Man of Iron", boomed Thor, "Time for him to, as you say, take a nap."

Mandarin should have been smarter than to enter an enclosed ship with the Avengers, because he definitely wasn't leaving anytime soon and he knew it. Shield agents would talk about the screams coming from the ship as they awoke for weeks to come and not one person thought it was a bad thing. In fact, they were quite happy the man had gotten what he deserved, even if he was now unable to smell or see anything by the time they were done bashing his face in.

"I…I will have…my revenge" the man muttered pitifully as Shield agents carted him away.

The Avengers watched him until he vanished from their sight, each of them wanting to hit the man at least one more time to silence his irritating ego. While Stark may be known for his narcissistic ways, he had nothing on Mandarin.

Tony sank back onto the table, breathing shakily as soon as Mandarin was out of view. He felt horrible, like he had just died and come back to life. Which was basically what happened. According to Jarvis, his power levels had finally hit 1%. Mandarin's "attack" on him luckily was absorbed by his Arc Reactor which was known for its new element Starkium being an absorbing agent. He just hadn't realized it was able to absorb even a power as great as the rings of Mandarin.

"Would someone care to tell me what the crap is going on?!" boomed Fury as he stepped off the ground, his hand pressing against where the arrow was still lodged in his shoulder.

Clint quickly looked away, not meeting the man's eyes when the Director shot a glare his way. Seeing Clint wasn't going to explain, he turned to the others and was surprised when he saw Stark's pale features and many injuries, including his shaking, red hands and blood splattered armor.

"We will explain _after_ we get Tony help", Steve replied stepping forward as he usually did when someone on his team needed assistance. He scooped Tony into his arms and began carrying him towards the helicarrier where Shield medical staff were already waiting.

"I-I can walk Cap", Stark said while struggling in his arms.

"Just relax Tony. You have had a rough day and while your Reactor may be back at charged levels, it is still broken and will begin dropping again soon, not to mention loss of blood and other injuries you no doubt haven't told anyone about."

Stark sighed in frustration, knowing his team leader was right. He still wasn't happy with the man though, not after he nearly broke his nose for no good reason. As if reading his mind, Steve sighed.

"I am sorry, by the way."

Tony looked up at him, blinking in confusion.

"About your nose."

"Ah", Stark said with a shrug, lying through his teeth, "old news."

Steve obviously didn't believe him, but he didn't say anything else as he lowered Tony onto the nearest Gurney where the shield medical team were impatiently waiting to take over. As they situated Tony and began hooking him up to the various medical tech, a question nagged in Steve's mind.

"Hey Tony" he yelled.

Tony glanced back at the Captain from his gurney as they wheeled him towards the doors.

"What made you touch my shield anyways?"

Tony was silent after having stopped the medical personnel from rolling him any further.

"We had a…bug infestation", he replied evenly, "I needed to make sure your shield wasn't carrying any around."

" _That's_ what you wanted to see it for?" Steve asked angrily, "all you had to do was ask me if I had seen any bugs on it. I would have killed them easily before they spread."

It took all of Tony's patience and control not to roll his eyes right then and there. The man was nearly as innocent as Thor when it came to the present day Lingo of earth. Then again, Tony didn't want to worry the man if there truly wasn't a threat at their home, Avenger Tower. He couldn't help but feel though that someone had placed a tracker on one of them and as watching, waiting for the right time to strike. The shield was his best bet. Still, what little time he had, had to study the thing before his nose took a rather harsh hit from an angered American flag in human form, had turned up nothing. That didn't mean there wasn't something there though, hidden in plain sight.

"Next time I will leave all extermination to you then Capsicle", he laughed as he ran with the joke, but his face turned serious when his gurney began to be rolled away again and he was no longer facing his team.

Something was wrong. Someone wanted them more than Mandarin. If anything, Mandarin had probably been an unexpected bonus for the real threat behind all of this, but he didn't know who it was or why they were hunting a group as powerful as the Avengers. Either way, he knew his team wouldn't just sit back and let them come when whoever it was decided to take action. They were after all, the Avengers, Earths Mightiest Heroes.

Behind Tony, Steve frowned deeply. He knew there was more to what Stark had told him, but he didn't understand what exactly bug infestation meant when decoded from Tony lingo. For now though, he would watch his teammate and see what happened next.

 **AVNGRS**

Pepper Potts was one very unhappy lady as she marched through the halls of Shield HQ. She had gotten a call about an hour earlier telling her of the rescue that just took place for three trapped civilians, by government agents. Of course, she knew this was just a cover that was truly alerting her, without letting anyone know who might be listening in on her phone, that the Avengers had gotten into trouble again and Tony was injured and in their medical sector. So here she was, an hour later, walking towards the waiting room where she noticed several people sitting.

"Pepper" Bruce greeted with a smile, "Good to see you again."

Pepper smiled kindly at the man who Tony highly respected before turning to the others and nodding in their direction with a simple acknowledgment.

"How is he and what happened?"

"We had a minor problem that occurred and trapped Stark, Barton, and Rogers below ground", Fury said interrupting before Bruce could explain, "It was taken care of."

Pepper frowned and turned back to Bruce, cocking an eyebrow. He quickly understood that in Pepper language, that meant he had better explain it in more detail to her. Especially the parts about Tony.

"Well, we got attacked by worms. Tony set a bomb. The bomb exploded prematurely and Tony, Steve, and Clint got trapped. Natasha and Thor went down and rescued them, but they were all pretty beat up. Then we got attacked by a guy called Mandarin and…"

"Wait, Mandarin did this?"

"Yeah you know him?"

"Oh yeah, personal history with Tony. Anyways, go on?"

"Right, well Tony's reactor was damaged and luckily, Mandarin accidentally recharged it for him. When Mandarin was defeated, we rushed Tony to medical and now we are waiting for updates on each of them."

Pepper nodded before glancing at Fury and noticed his arm in a sling.

"You nearly become worm chow too?" she asked curiously.

Fury glanced down at his sling and then back up at her. Clearing his throat, he shook his head.

"No, Agent Barton did this. I…attacked him and Tony, apparently."

"You did what?!" Pepper asked, a sharp bite in her words.

Bruce chuckled and placed a calming hand on her shoulder.

"Easy Pepper, he was under mind control. So was I, but luckily Thor got me out before I did any real damage."

"My pleasure Doctor Banner", Thor said from where he sat, smiling next to Natasha and Coulson.

Bruce flashed him a quick grin before looking back to Pepper who sent another small glare Fury's way before sighing and sinking into the nearest open chair.

"You alright?" Bruce asked her.

"Yeah just had a busy day. How do you think he is?"

"He should be fine. Last I checked, his power levels were back up to 57%, so it shouldn't fall overly fast. As soon as he is finished being medically taken care of, I may need your help placing a new reactor into his chest."

"I should probably go get his spare from the house", she replied standing, but Banner pushed her back down.

"I got it already Pepper. Don't worry about it."

Pepper sent him a grateful smile before her head snapped up as the door opened and a doctor stepped out.

"Avengers?" he asked.

They nodded.

"I just checked in with the other doctors. Steve Rogers has a minor laceration to his head, but it was easily remedied with stitches. Other than that, he was in fine shape."

Fury nodded, pleased.

"Clint Barton had a moderate case of hypothermia and deep bruises on his legs. He sustained a bullet would, luckily a graze, to his arm but like with Captain America, it required little treatment, mostly stitches. He is currently in a bed and we would like to keep him for a couple nights until his body's core temperature rises. As for his legs, they should make a full recovery, though it may take a few weeks before they heal enough for it to not hurt should he kneel on the floor or do a lot of leg activity."

Natasha smiled, glad to hear Clint was okay.

"And Tony?" Pepper asked, worried.

The doctor sighed and took off his glasses, cleaning them with his shirt before placing them back on and looking at the concerned red head.

"That man had quite the list of injuries. Major oxygen deprivation, anemia from blood loss, minor lacerations on a large percentage of his body, as well as second and third degree burns. His hands took the brunt of the blast, along with his legs which both had third degree burns. His chest and side both had heavy lacerations and we even found a couple teeth buried in the flesh of his side. All in all though I would say he was quite lucky."

"What about his feet?" Natasha asked, "Clint was worried about them."

"Ah yes his feet. He did have a mild case of hypothermia and the beginning stages of frostbite on his feet, but we have warmed them up. It was probably a blessing that he had to be carried as much as he had been, else I think his feet would have been much more damaged than they were."

"Oh Thank God", Pepper replied, "Thank you doctor. Can we…can we see him?"

"Yes, he may not be awake upon entering, but he is set up in a bed beside of Agent Barton. Captain Rogers however is in with our nurse at the moment. He does not have to stay overnight."

"Thanks doc", Bruce replied as he, Pepper, Natasha, and Thor started into the room marked on the door as "Barton and Stark". Pepper entered, being as quiet as she could in case of waking them. She was and was not fairly surprised to see Clint awake, but Tony asleep.

"Clint", Natasha whispered as she took in his gentle smile. Wrapping her arms around him, she crawled in behind the man and set him against her, just holding him close. Clint smiled as he took her hands in his and leaned into her comforting presence. He was also still rather cold feeling.

"Tony?" Pepper whispered, Bruce right behind her as Thor watched from a few feet away.

Tony blinked open his eyes in confusion before he set his sights on Pepper. He smiled and she smiled back as she reached out and gently took his hand. Rubbing a comforting thumb over it, she sat down on the edge of the bed near his legs.

"How you feeling?"

Tony stared at her another moment, the drugs obviously making him a bit loopy before he shrugged weakly, "Like a car running on empty", he croaked, his voice dry.

She smiled sympathetically at him.

"Well the doctor says you are lucky and should be fine with some rest."

"How long do I have to be in here?"

She narrowed her eyes.

"Anthony Stark", she reprimanded, "You are not trying to get out of his hospital room already are you? You just now got here and have a very long way to go until you're fully recovered."

"But _Pepper…"_ he whined.

"No buts Anthony Edward Stark. You will stay here and that's final."

Tony pouted, but in truth he was relieved. He wasn't quite ready to go back to the tower yet, but when he did, he had a plan to draw out the conniving criminal. 'Just you wait', he thought proudly and smirked as he closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.


	10. Oh Believe You Me

**NOTE*** _Sorry guys, this chapter is short, but I hope you all had a great Memorial day! Love you all and Enjoy!_

 **Chapter Ten:**

 **Oh Believe You Me**

Tony walked into Avenger tower, shuffling as he went. His ankle was still recovering, as were his other injuries, but he wasn't about to let that be a weakness as he prepared the trap that would snag the prize.

"Now Tony", lectured Pepper, "I expect you to abide by the doctors and take it easy. That means _no_ workshop."

Stark sighed and sank down onto the couch, missing the concerned look she flashed his way when he didn't argue with her. It was very, very rare for Anthony Stark not to argue about anything said, especially concerning what he should and should not do when talking about his Avenger work and lab time.

"Man I'm starving!" moaned Clint, "what does it take for a guy to get some food around here?!"

"Stop your whining. We will get food shortly", Natasha scolded.

Clint pouted as he sank onto the couch beside Tony. Glancing over at the man, he took in the others appearance. Stark was still a bit pale, but he had a lot more color than before. The week in the hospital had done wonders for the man. Still, he looked very tired.

Steve was the last into the room after Bruce and Thor. He took in his team's ragged appearance before sinking into his own chair. Sighing with relief as he settled down, he smiled at his friends.

"I got to admit", he said grinning, "I didn't think we would be home so soon."

"I for one am very happy we are out of those caves and warm", muttered Clint.

"Here, here", agreed Tony with a snort.

Pepper just shook her head as she draped herself over the arm of the couch, laying her head on top of Tony's.

"I wasn't kidding though, I want food", Clint replied as he looked at each of his team in turn before he settled on Steve. Steve Rogers sighed as he stood back up.

"I suppose we could go get something."

"I want what you Midgard call Pasta!" Thor shouted in a thunderous voice.

"That does sound rather good", agreed Bruce.

"Yeah I could go for that", Natasha said nodding.

Clint shrugged, "Anything."

"I will call Happy and see if he can't drive us", Pepper said as she grabbed her phone and stepped out.

"Stark, that okay with you?" Clint asked.

Tony was silent for a moment.

"Tony?" Steve questioned.

"Huh?" Tony said looking up, "Ah yeah that's fine. Actually I am not very hungry. How about you guys go without me?"

"Tony, I said no about the lab", Pepper said as she walked back into the room, her heels clicking across the floor.

"No, I…I'm just tired", he replied with a smile, "I think I am going to go to bed."

Everyone stared at him.

"What?" he asked, feeling a bit self-conscious.

"N-Nothing. Just usually we have to drug you to make you sleep", Bruce answered when no one else did.

"Are you sure you are okay Tony?" Pepper asked, concern evident in her tone.

"I'm fine. Really. Just tired", he said again.

"Alright, well…do you want me to bring you something back?"

"Um…yeah actually. Just get me a take-home spaghetti with breadsticks."

"Alright", Pepper nodded, "anything else?"

"Nah, I think that will suffice. If I'm asleep when you get home, just leave it in the fridge for me. I will get it tomorrow."

"Alright, well we will be back. If you need anything, don't hesitate to have Jarvis call me."

"I will be fine Pep, really", he said again with a confident smile.

He watched as they filed out of the room. When the door finally shut, leaving him the only one besides Jarvis, his AI, in the house, he stood up, leaning on his temporary cane as he hobbled into the back room where everyone kept their spare weapons. Grabbing some of Clint and Natasha's spare flash bangs and smoke grenades, he hid them around the room before making his way to Steve's room. He hesitated only for a moment before stepping inside. Grabbing the shield off the blue blanketed bed, he sat down and took a deep breath.

"Well, here goes nothing", he whispered as he reached underneath and with his fingers, felt for a small implant. Sure enough, his hand brushed something that shouldn't belong. "Bingo", he said with a smile.

Taking the implant into his palm, he crushed it and watched as it faded into nothing, vanishing with a small whoosh and a sparkle of green.

"Just as I thought", he whispered, "I know it's you. I know you are watching. Come out, come out wherever you are?!"

A wicked, high sounding laugh filled the silence as he headed out of Cap's personal bedroom and back into the living room. He barely got there in time before they appeared, smirking, staring at him with hungry eyes.

"How did you know it was I, mortal?" they asked curiously.

"It was rather obvious. Mandarin isn't exactly a man with a plan that often works. The fact he got so close to success amazed me. Then there were the worms. Mandarin may have found them, but they acted smarter than just lab animals, as though they were being controlled. There are only two people I know of off the top of my head that could possibly organize and pursue such a feat and that is Loki, Thor's step-brother, and then you…Loki's very own partner and underling, the Enchantress."

The blonde haired, green eyed woman stepped forward out of the shadows, her hair swirling around her shoulders as her black boots clicked with every step. Her beauty was positively breathtaking, but her personality…well, he didn't question why Thor and the rest of his planet called her Witch.

"You are either very brave or very stupid, Anthony Stark", she replied, "Truly I only wanted to know the whereabouts of my beloved Thor, but when I noticed you were beginning to close in on me, I had to make my move a bit sooner."

"So you what? Just hired Mandarin to do the job?"

"No you _fool"_ , she snapped, "I didn't hire that _monstrosity_. I merely...manipulated the situation."

"To distract me?"

"To kill you", she replied with a laugh as she circled where Stark stood, leaning against his cane. He hadn't been an idiot. His cane also hid an emergency button to call his suit. He was just waiting for the opportune time. When it did call his suit, it would also signal Jarvis to call the other Avengers.

"Well he failed", Tony replied evenly.

"Obviously", she muttered with a glare, "Still…I suppose he did serve his purpose."

Tony watched her, trying to see when she would attack. He knew it was only a matter of time, but if he missed in the timing, his plan would ultimately fail. He couldn't risk her manipulating his mind.

"You were a fool mortal, to ever have tried to fight me", she growled as she closed in on his position.

Tony pushed the button on his cane. Now he knew the clock was truly counting down.

"Oh believe you me", he replied with a feral grin, "I haven't even begun to fight back yet."

At that moment, his armor began slamming into place. First his gloves, then the rest of it piece by piece. The Enchantress screamed in anger as she raised her now glowing green hands. Tony dodged as she fired an energy blast, which missed and instead struck the furniture leaving a smoking black hole in its wake. Repulsors charged and ready to fire, he lifted his hands just as he realized she had vanished.

"Where are you…" he whispered as he stood, his face plate in place as he stood and stepped forward.

"Behind you", she answered and he turned only for her to stick one of her glowing hands to his reactor.

Screaming in pain, he startled back as his reactor sparked. She merely grinned and followed his movements.

 **AVNGRS**

"I can't believe Tony didn't want to come with us to get pasta", remarked Bruce.

"I know, the guy loves eating almost as much as I do", Clint laughed as he took a bit bite of his Fettuccini.

"I don't think he was feeling very well. Maybe that's why?" Suggested Steve.

"No…" Pepper stated, her mouth set in a deep frown, "there was more to it than that."

"What do you mean?" asked Clint, as he slurped another bite down.

Natasha wrinkled her nose at him as Thor burst out laughing. Steve however had his attention trained on Pepper, as did Bruce.

"I know Tony Stark when he sick and he wasn't acting…sick. I don't know what was wrong."

"Maybe it had something to do with the bug infestation?" offered Steve with a shrug.

"Bug infestation?" Bruce asked, confused.

Pepper also looked clearly confused.

"Yeah, he told me he was checking my shield for bugs when I punched him. I told him I could handle the bugs though and had he just told me, I wouldn't have…"

"Steve!" Bruce yelled.

"W-What?"

"Did Tony say that? Checking your shield for bugs?"

"Yeah? Why?"

"No wonder he wanted to get rid of us", Bruce whispered, "that little sly devil. He wanted to draw out…"

A beeping made them all freeze.

"Jarvis?" Pepper asked into her cell phone as it rang the tone she had set specifically for the AI.

"Code Blue, Avengers Assemble."

Every person there dropped what they were doing and took off. Pepper watched them run, without knowing what it meant. Confused, she paid for the food as the others rushed to the mansion as fast as they could either run or fly.

"What does that mean exactly?" Steve asked as they ran.

"Tony set in a distinct alarm. Code Red means Medical Emergency. Code Green means Avenger Problem, such as if one of us is ill or going crazy. The Hulk was the one mostly considered for this, hence the color code."

"And Code Blue?" asked Steve, worried.

"Intruder in Avenger Tower", he answered, his voice cold, "Our bug has been caught."

Steve's eyes widened as it dawned on him what Tony had meant. Angry at himself and Stark, he ran faster as he headed to help his teammate, whatever the problem may be by the time they arrived.


	11. Oh You Haven't Seen Anything Yet

**Chapter Eleven:**

 **Oh, You haven't seen anything yet**

Tony was beginning to hate magic.

Sure, the technical terms and ideas behind what makes magic, well … magic, interested him greatly, but actually being on the receiving end of the stuff, wasn't all that great. In fact, he would say it was downright painful, literally.

"Don't you ever…run out of magic", he bit off as Enchantress held him up by his throat. He kicked out at her with his right leg, smacking across her face. She dropped him and he scrambled back as she wiped the small amount of blood he had spilled from her split lip.

"Foolish mortal", she chided, "you do not understand that it is I who has the power. Stop fighting me, for you only prolong the torment that I shall give you the more you defy me."

"Yeeeeaaahhhh….no," Tony drawled, "Don't think I will stop fighting you anytime soon, but you're more than welcome to day dream about it while I go find help."

Tony took off towards the door. He knew his friends would have received the code already and be on their way, but he sincerely hoped they made it on time before he became less than yesterday's scraps. He really didn't want his suit ruined. He had already lost the other one due to those stupid giant worms, but now even his backup was in danger of being wrecked. At least he would have no problems making excuses so that he can stay in the lab and work.

"Stop running Stark!" Enchantress screamed, "You will pay for what you did to Loki and you will pay for drawing my beloved Thor from me!"

"Take it up with Thor, not me!" he yelled back as he dodged another blow.

"You are the only one here Stark and if it hadn't been for you, my plan would have worked perfectly!"

"What plan?" he asked, hiding behind the counter as she stepped around.

"My plan for Thor and the rest of the Avengers of course", she replied as she readied another energy blast.

Tony dodged as she shot it, barely moving out of the way as he dove behind the couch.

"I think Thor and the others would have something to say about that", he commented again, but inside his suit, he was quickly trying to formulate a plan.

"Jarvis", he whispered, "is Dumm-E nearby?"

"Yes sir", his AI replied.

"Good, bring him to me and tell him to shoot his fire extinguisher at Enchantress as soon as I give the signal."

"It will be done sir", Jarvis replied.

Tony stood up, coming out from behind the couch as he stared the enchantress down who smiled with delight.

"Finally given up, Stark?" she asked.

"Not a chance", he replied, "but I wanted to warn you."

She paused her movement of gathering another blast of energy. "Warn me?"

"Right. You see, Thor may be from Asgard and oh yes, we can't forget Hulk who is basically other worldly, so I doubt they would understand the needs of the little people. You and I for example."

The enchantress frowned.

"What are you getting at human?"

"Just this. You and I are the middle men, right? Not all powerful, not the little guys. So basically…" he paused and noticed Dumm-E behind her. Smiling behind his helmet, he continued as he readied his glove, "Basically…this was just a rambling distraction."

Enchantress's angry look turned to fear as she turned around.

"Now Dumm-E!"  
The small robot shot out the fire extinguisher, coating the magical woman with froth and foam as she sputtered and coughed, backing away. Tony rushed forward and pushed his glove against her.

"Jarvis, let it loose!"

"Yes Sir. Current of 3000 Volts", he replied as the glove sent a wave of electricity into the woman and her foam coated self. The soapy water bubbles of the foam caught the electric current and carried it through her as she shook, her eyes wide.

The glove eventually stopped and Tony smiled as the asgardian woman collapsed into his arms. He was just about to order Jarvis into calling shield when the door flew open and the other Avengers ran in.

"Tony!" they yelled.

Stark grinned as he looked at their shocked expressions, their eyes drawing to the unconscious form of the enchantress in his arms.

"Is that…" started Bruce.

"Yes it is" Tony replied with a nod.

"Did you…" Clint stuttered.

"Yes I did", Tony replied once again, laughing as his face plate fell away to reveal his amused smirk.

"You son of a gun", replied Steve shaking his head.

Thor stepped forward, staring at the woman with something between relief and concern.

"Is she…"

"No", Tony replied quickly, "No, she is alive. I just sent a wave of electricity through her. With her body chemistry though, it shouldn't last long. She should be waking in the next few minutes actually."

"Then we should waste no time", replied Thor as Natasha stepped forward and handed him a pair of shield handcuffs. Specially made handcuffs that neutralized magical abilities, curtesy of Stark Industries.

"I just called Shield, they are on their way", Nat replied stepping out of the back room, a phone in her hand.

"Thanks", Tony replied sighing, his adrenaline rush falling. He soon began to feel every movement he had made during that fight, his ankle protesting along with his ribs and other injuries.

"Pep", he whispered out, "I may need you."

Pepper didn't hesitate to step forward as Tony closed his eyes, nausea overwhelming his senses.

"Tony, you alright?" Steve called out.

"Tony?" Clint asked, the two of them stepping close to the genius billionaire with concern.

Anthony Stark looked at them for a moment as he breathed slowly through his mouth, calming his upset stomach. It just dawned on him how odd it was that these two of everyone seemed the most concerned about his wellbeing. He remembered not too long ago, the three of them biting each other's heads off, unable to even remain in the same house let alone the same room.

"What a laugh", he whispered as he began to sink to the ground.

Steve and Clint rushed forward, catching him, lowering him to the carpet. Clint grimaced when he drew his hand away, showing the red liquid now coloring it to the others in the room. Bruce pushed forward, shoving them aside as he rolled Tony over gently, trying to get to the wound.

"His side wound has opened again. Tony, I am going to need to stitch it back up. Can you make it downstairs? I don't know how much blood you have lost inside your suit. Tony? Tony can you hear me?!"

Tony heard the words, but couldn't respond as exhaustion swept in and claimed him, making everything around him seem fuzzy and oh so silent in the darkness that began to swarm his vision.

"Maybe I will rest…just for a few minutes before we go", he whispered out.

Bruce began arguing for him to stay awake, but Tony knew nothing of what was said or done around him as he closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.

 **AVNGRS**

Steve watched from the doorway as Pepper tucked Tony into bed. Luckily the man hadn't been too badly injured in his scuffle with the enchantress, but he was definitely in need of what Bruce had called TLC, which Clint later explained meant Tender Loving Care.

"Sound asleep", whispered Pepper in amazement, "usually it takes forever to make him sleep. He must have been really tired."

Steve noticed the deep set concern in her eyes for Stark and he felt his heart soften even more for the man and his girlfriend. He couldn't imagine the two of them being separated from one another. Not like he and Peggy had been.

Peggy…

The very thought of her made his heart ache. Turning from the doorway, he started up the stairs to the roof. He needed some air.

Clint watched Steve go, a sympathetic feeling making its self known as he watched him. Natasha came up beside him, wrapping her arms around his waist. Before, neither one of them would have ever allowed such touch, but times had changed and now…now they couldn't imagine what it would be like without the other.

"Maybe you should go talk to him", she whispered.

"And what would I say Nat?" he asked disheartened, "Sorry you lost your entire life and are stuck here with us?"

Natasha glared at him, removing her arms as she walked away. Clint sighed in defeat as he started up the stairs after the Captain. Quietly cracking open the roof door, he stepped out, taking in the sight of Steve standing before the moon, his eyes closed as he just enjoyed the cool night air of New York City.

"Did you need something Clint?" Steve asked without opening his eyes.

"How did you know it was me?"

"Easy. I couldn't hear you, but I sensed you. Everyone else makes too much racket, aside from Natasha. I doubt she would come out here to talk to me though."

"I suppose that is the case", Clint agreed, standing a bit awkwardly behind the man.

"So I repeat myself. Was there something you needed?"

"Err…not really."

Steve was silent a moment.

"I see. Did I steal your rooftop spot?" he asked opening his eyes to look at the assassin.

"Of course not!" Clint snapped, "I just… Natasha was worried about you."

Steve smiled.

"Natasha was huh?" he asked.

Clint nodded before sighing. Scratching his head nervously, he stepped forward.

"I guess we all were actually. Are…are you okay?"

Steve was silent, thinking. Was he okay? Not really. He was sad. Lonely. Depressed. He was lots of things. Okay definitely wasn't one of them.

"Not really", he replied as he turned his eyes back to the city which shined below their tower in the darkness of the night.

Clint didn't know how to respond. He was just about to give up and go inside when he heard the door open again. He was expecting Bruce or maybe Natasha. He hadn't expected to see Tony.

"Weren't you asleep?" Clint asked.

Tony just smiled.

"Pepper is asleep, I was merely…err…acting."

"So you passed out and woke up, decided to wait until Ms. Potts fell asleep so you could escape to the roof with your two favorite people?" Steve asked from where he stood, an eyebrow raised inquisitively.

"When you put it like that, it does sound like I may have done it deliberately."

They stared at him. He stared back before finally looking away, clearing his throat.

"Yes, well…perhaps it may have been a little deliberate", he muttered.

The other two snickered at his "little deliberate" statement. He had fully intended to ditch the bed as soon as his number one babysitter had hit the sack for the night.

"Are you feeling okay?" Steve asked, concerned when he noticed the man swaying a bit.

"Yeah, just a little winded from coming up the stairs", he answered, "Ankle and ribs aren't exactly 100 percent yet."

"Right", Steve muttered as Tony stepped forward, closer to the Captain. Clint stood behind them, watching.

"I wanted to thank you guys", Tony stated as he peered down at the city streets, "For saving my life in the tunnels."

"You saved me too Tony", Clint said, stepping forward on the opposite side of Iron Man.

"You don't need to thank us Tony. I…I consider us even."

Tony stared at the man for a moment, his thoughts swirling before a light bulb went off in his brain. He frowned.

"You don't have to apologize about that Captain. I shouldn't have touched your shield without explaining myself."

"No Stark", Steve sighed, "You started to explain and I kept cutting you off. I remember it perfectly. I reacted in anger and… and let my emotions get the better of me. I am sorry."

Tony watched the other man, noting the sunken expression. Sighing, he stepped forward and did something Tony Stark never did. Ever.

He hugged the man.

He grabbed the Captain and pulled him into a manly hug. Clint behind them blinked with disbelief, but he couldn't help the small smile that stretched across his face when he noticed the wet droplets on Stark's shirt. Steve buried his face into the man's shoulder, leaning into the hug. For once he just allowed himself to weep, to mourn for the past…to mourn for Peggy.

Tony felt incredibly awkward, he wasn't going lie, but he knew Steve needed this. While he had Pepper and Clint had Natasha, Steve didn't have anyone who was willing to support him in his time of need. While Tony never in a million years would have considered himself being the one to do so, he found he didn't mind the contact near as much as he had been thinking he would.

"I am the last person to talk, but…it's okay to be sad, Steve. It's okay to just cry once in a while."

Steve sobbed a laugh into the black shirt, his face red and his eyes wet as he peered up from his hiding place and glimpsed Clint who was chuckling rather amusedly behind his hand.

"Definitely… definitely the last person who needs to talk about something like that", Steve choked out, still laughing and crying at the same time as he clutched Iron Man like a life saver.

Tony rolled his eyes, but smiled as he sighed.

"I know, I know Mr. Perfect, but not everyone can be as straight forth as you are about their feelings", he muttered, but he said it with amusement and no ill will.

Steve smiled as he finally stepped away, wiping his eyes. He looked at his two teammates. The two men who only two days ago he would have considered nothing but a nuisance had quickly become two of his strongest supporters and closest friends. Life sometimes was just unbelievable, even to someone as implausible as Captain America himself; a science experiment gone right.

"Boy the moon is lovely tonight", Tony stated trying to break the awkwardness after their manly hug.

"Sure is", agreed Clint as he leaned against the railing.

Steve smiled as he watched the two of them before he turned to look at the glowing circle in the sky.

"It really is a beautiful night, isn't it?" he stated more than asked.

The other two smiled, glancing at one another, proud that they had been able to cheer the somber Captain up. Maybe, just maybe…the three of them would do incredible things together and maybe they would do such things as teammates, as friends, and as Avengers.

"More impossible things have happened", Steve whispered as he smiled, glad for those he still had by his side and thankful for the time he had spent with those he no longer had in his life.

"Oh, Cap…" Tony chuckled, having heard Steve's comment, "You haven't seen anything yet."

Steve looked over at his teammate curiously, as Tony smirked, turning to look him in the eye.

"Impossible has only just begun."

 ** _"_** ** _AVENGERS ASSEMBLE!"_**

 **AUTHORS NOTE***

 _So we have reached the end. So sad I know, but I really hope you guys liked this chapter and the story! Let me know your thoughts and thanks so much for reading, favoriting, following, and reviewing! Love you guys!_


	12. SEQUEL

Hey guys, for those who really liked "Oh My Labyrinth", please check out the sequel to this book, "Oh My Necropolis." I think you will like it. Thanks!


End file.
